So This Is Love?
by Angel Veins
Summary: School never taught Miku Hatsune three things: How to deal with her BFF's drama, how to deal with her crush on Len Kagamine and how to deal with the school's queen bee Meiko Sakine. Join Miku as she makes her way through Crypton High as the new girl. Pairings: LenxMiku, KaitoxGumi, LukaxGakupo, MeikoxLen. R&R! 60 reviews and I'll throw in a surprise pairing! A.V
1. Ch1: Food Is The New Fashion

Chapter 01: Food Is The New Fashion

A new start. A new school. New friends. A change.

Well, the person who came up with that has obviously never been to Crypton High.

Me, my mom, my dad and my big brother Mikuo had moved from our old town due to a job offer. Dad was finally getting a promotion in his work, and when he broke the news, Mom insisted we take this chance. I hated saying goodbye to my old friends, but I had already convinced myself that I would make new friends. Maybe even better ones.

I was eating my words four periods later as I made my way across the cafeteria, food tray in my hands.

There's a set order in the canteen. The science geeks sit at a table together (I literally had to leap out of the way to avoid getting caught in an explosion). Then there are the jocks that throw footballs, rugby balls and more all over the place, determined to hit anyone that walked by. I'd been hit in the face with them too many times in my old school to keep track of. And next to the jocks, is the worst table of all: The popular girls. They sit and sneer at any girl that hasn't plastered a ton of make-up on her face and isn't wearing designer clothes. I let my turquoise bangs fall into my face and my pigtails drape over my shoulders, trying to avoid making eye contact with any of those girls. Though I noticed that there was a girl sitting at the head of the table, laughing. She seemed to be the main one. She had short brown hair and brown eyes that glittered when she smiled. She was wearing the school uniform, showing a bit of her chest. Yet even though the outfit was revealing, she looked stunning.

A little too stunning. I was so busy trying to hide from her, that I failed to see the rugby ball that had rolled in my path and tripped right over it. I fell to the floor, my tray of food flying into the air before landing all over me. My school uniform was instantly covered in fruit and vegetables, my hair sprinkled with green vegetable juice. The whole canteen gasped them erupted into laughter. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh-my-gosh. Talk about humiliating!" I heard as I looked up to see who was commenting on my fall. There was a girl with long flowing blonde hair sitting next to the brown haired girl. She was smirking, her yellow eyes glittering. "Your supposed to eat the food, not wear it!"

There was more laughter. All eyes were on me and the other two girls, everyone wanting to see how this would play out. My cheeks went even redder. I felt like I was gonna cry. Or strangle someone. Though I don't think strangling is legal here, so the chances are, I was gonna burst into tears. This was my first day and already I was the laughing stock of the school.

"Hey, leave her alone Mayu!"

I looked up past the spilled vegetable juice and fruit/veg to see who had 'come to my rescue'. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes bent down next to me, looking concerned. I backed away slightly, thinking he was going to take a picture or something. He only offered his hand to me, wanting me to take it.

"Don't be mean! Why don't you come over here and make amends?" The brown haired girl said, seductiveness in her voice, obviously flirting. She pointed to the seat next to her, smirking. Man, she must have it bad... I thought. Another girl was sitting there, but after a quick glare, she moved. The girl, named Mayu, pulled a fake 'hurt' look at the blonde boy. Though the boy simply raised an eyebrow and extended his hand further to me. He looked up.

"I'm being mean? That's rich Meiko. And no thanks; I've got my own table." The boy grabbed my hand, helping me up. It was still slippery and he had to grab the other one to steady me. I blushed, hoping nobody was looking. Though they seemed quite surprised that I hadn't lost it yet, and went back to chatting with their friends. The exciting stuff was over for them. Or maybe tons of other people had done the same thing and it wasn't funny anymore?

However, there was still one person looking at me. That girl with the brown hair. Meiko, the boy had called her. Meiko was glaring at me for some reason. Well, that looked like another person off the possible friends list. Sigh.

"Are you ok?" I focused on what was happening and looked to the boy who had helped me and was surprisingly still holding my hand... He stared at me, obviously expecting an answer.

"Well, I've got vegetables and fruit all over me, vegetable juice in my hair and the whole canteen was just laughing at me. I've had better days." I smiled and laughed, though it wasn't funny. The boy smiled warmly and laughed too. His laugh made my stomach go all fluttery, for some reason.

"Fair enough!" He said. He led me towards another table, right at the back of the canteen and next to the window. I hadn't noticed it before. I couldn't tell what these people were like; they all seemed different from one another.

But in a good way.

"No point in crying over spilt milk, or in this case, vegetable juice." The boy laughed cutely at his own joke.

Wait, cutely?! Where did that come from?!

"Hey Len, over here!" I heard a voice calling out. I looked up at the table and immediately felt queasy as I saw everyone sitting at the table staring at us, mostly me.

"Not again..." I heard someone say. I looked to who had spoken. A girl with blonde hair, basically yellow, and yellow eyes put down her Coke can and looked at me. Her hair was up in a side ponytail.

"Yup. Another poor victim has been foodized." Said a boy sitting next to the girl with short blue hair and green eyes. I giggled, thinking he was making a joke, but stopped when he stared at me.

"I've never heard of being 'foodized' before." I explained. The yellow haired girl pushed her Coke can away and grinned.

"Congratulations! You've been foodized. This means that you've been attacked by the canteen food due to the jocks. Don't worry. The last person that got foodized was Gumi."

"Neru! You promised we'd never mention that again!" A green haired girl said. That was obviously Gumi.

"Sorry." Neru giggled. Then she turned to me. She scooted over a bit in her seat. "Have a seat...?"

I waited for her to finish. Then I realized, that she was asking for my name.

"Oh! I'm Miku Hatsune, but you can call me Miku, if you want."

Neru smiled. "Miku it is."

I went to sit down, though I stopped when I realized I'd be leaving my savior, the blonde haired boy. However, he had already let go of my hand and had sat himself down next to a purple haired boy with purple eyes and Gumi. He sure moves fast. Nervously, I took a seat next to Neru. She smiled.

"Ok, your new here, so I'll introduce you to all of us. We're the only sane ones in this hellhole of a school-" Neru was cut off by a short girl with short blonde hair with a bunny bow in it and blue eyes. She looked a lot like the boy who had saved me.

"Neru, language!" She said, though she was smiling.

"Ok, sorry. Moving on. Intros. I'm Neru, obviously. That's Rin," She pointed to the blonde girl who smiled cheerfully and waved at me,

"Hi Miku, you'll love it here! I joined here a while ago and I got covered in food too!" Rin didn't seem at all faxed by her memory. She was still smiling cheerfully.

"Is it some kind of initiation test or something?" I joked, pulling lettuce leaves out of my hair and smoothing down my uniform. Neru started to laugh loudly, catching me by surprise,

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised! Anyway, this is Gumi," Neru pointed at the green haired girl. Gumi was a young looking girl with bright green eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you Miku! I know we'll be great friends!" She smiled as she spoke. She seemed eager to meet me, full of energy. I smiled back at her,

"Me too." I was glad that I seemed to be fitting in here ok just now. Gumi seemed eager to be my friend, which was a good sign.

Neru caught my attention again and moved her hand to the purple haired boy. "This is Gakupo."

He nodded at me. "Hi Miku, I'm Gakupo, as Neru said." And that was all he said.

"Don't worry, Gakupo will talk more to you in time. He takes time to adjust, don't you Gakupo?"

Gakupo looked up at her, "Don't push it Neru." He blinked harshly then went back to his lunch.

Neru only laughed, though I was rooted to the spot. He seemed a little aggressive from what I'd just heard, yet Neru had only laughed, as if she didn't take it serious.

"This is Kaito," Neru turned to the boy sitting next to her. Kaito smiled warmly at me, his green eyes looking as if they could see right through me. I smiled back a little nervously, blinking.

Kaito nodded at me and lifted up his spoon. He picked up a spoonful of ice cream and spooned it into his mouth. He turned to me,

"You like ice cream?"

I giggled and nodded. "I take it you do."

Kaito nodded. "What's your favorite flavor? Mine's is mint with chocolate chips."

"Mine's is leek," I could see a couple of members at the table looking at me confused. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh." Kaito nodded, and smiled. "Ice cream is my favorite thing."

"Yeah we all know Kaito!" Gumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I like what I like." Kaito winked at Gumi, smiling. She sighed and smiled. I grinned, so seeing if they were dating. They seemed awfully close and looked quite cute together. Though I didn't want to ask.

"Anyway...she's Luka," Neru pointed to a girl that was sitting with a notebook in her lap, pencil in hand and looking thoughtful. She had long pink hair and dark blue eyes. She looked up when her name was mentioned and gave me a smile. I smiled back. She's quite beautiful... I wonder why she's not at the popular girls' table...

"Those girls are bitches." Luka suddenly said. It was as if she had just read my mind. I didn't ask any questions.

"Ahem," Neru coughed, wanting to continue with her introductions. She pointed at a girl coming towards the table. She had red hair in curly bunches and red eyes, "This is-"

"Teto!" I yelled, interrupting Neru. She looked at me, confusion written clearly across her, also clearly shocked at my raise in volume, "You know her?"

Teto walked up to the table, and when I yelled, her face lit up with glee, "Miku! Miku Hatsune! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in ages!"

I wanted to rush up and hug her, but I didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends. I didn't want to embarrass myself either; I needed all the friends I could get.

Besides, these people all seemed nice. Like...they actually wanted to be friends with me.

"How do you two know each other?" Gumi asked. I grinned sheepishly, feeling my face heat up.

"I used to go to Miku's school before I moved here. We were good friends." Teto placed herself next Gackupo, smiling. "Hey Miku, can I see your timetable?"

"Sure." I said. I fished around in my pocket, searching for it. I pulled it out at last. It was a bit crumpled from being stuffed into my pocket back and forth. I passed it to Teto. With raised eyebrows, she started to write on it with a red Sharpie. I decided to leave her to it.

"Oh, that explains it! Ok, one more to go!" Neru took a sip from her Coke can, "Ok this is, oh..."

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the empty seat in between Gumi and Gackupo.

"Len...he's gone, again." Neru told me, "He's always doing that. He doesn't like to stay in one place for too long."

"Really?" I asked. That's kinda like me...

"Yup. Always rushing off." Gumi said, "He's like dead athletic so sometimes he'll go to the school gym."

"Boys," Teto rolled her eyes and handed me my timetable back, "They always wanna keep in shape."

"Tell it like it is Teto," Neru said, putting down her can.

"I'd rather sit and eat my ice cream thank you. Who cares about keeping in shape?" Kaito said, spooning more ice cream into his mouth. I wondered how someone who ate ice cream most of the time, didn't care about the gym yet still managed to keep in shape. Weird...

I peered down at my timetable. Teto's red Sharpie ruled the whole piece of paper. She had written down what subject I had with each of them. I had Science with Teto, English with Rin, Maths with Gumi and Kaito, PE with Neru, Geography with Gakupo and Art with Luka. I also noticed that I had Music with Len. And I had Music today. Maybe I could ask why he left.

"Len's the one that helped me up, right?" I asked Luka, who seemed to be watching me.

"Yup, that's Len! He's like that. He seemed to like you; he never brings anyone to our table," Luka explained as she winked at me coyly.

"Not even Meiko?"

My comment caused everyone to stop chatting and look at me, even Gakupo.

"Meiko? What makes you say that?" Luka asked.

"Well...she seemed to like him. And he seemed to like her. I just figured that they were..." I didn't need to finish my question to know the answer to my theory because Kaito and Gumi were laughing.

"Miku! Len doesn't like Meiko!" Kaito laughed. I suddenly felt pretty stupid.

"Shut up Kaito, she's new!" Neru smacked Kaito around the head, causing Gakupo to smirk at him. I thought Gumi would have told Neru off, but she didn't seem that concerned.

"Len isn't a romance guy," Rin explained, "And if he was, he'd tell me." She saw me looking a bit puzzled. I mean, why would he tell her first? I thought the obvious first: dating.

"Len's my brother. We're twins." Rin explained.

That kinda left me in shock for a minute. Rin and Len were twins? Well, blonde hair and blue eyes. They were easily compared to each other. That explained why I first thought they looked so alike.

"Wow, really...?" I managed to ask.

Rin smiled. "It's always the same reaction."

I felt kinda awkward at that point, but let it go.

"But your right; Meiko likes Len. So if your hoping to have a romance with him, you'll have to deal with his disappearing act and an angry Meiko." Gumi said.

"W-What?! A romance with Len?! I've just met him, and not even spoke to him much." I quickly explained. But Neru, Rin, Teto and Gumi looked at each other knowingly, smiling.

Then suddenly the bell went, signaling the end of lunch. Neru stood up, dumping her tray on the side. She turned to Gakupo. "Come on, we've got History."

Gakupo sighed, but stood up and went off with Neru. She waved happily and Gackupo nodded then they were gone. Rin got up and stood by the door, waiting for me.

"Come on Miku, the English teacher will kill us if we're late!"

I followed Rin; waving to the others as I went. They all smiled and waved back happily, giving me hope that I had found good friends. They all seemed keen which was a start I guess.

Though secretly, I couldn't wait until Music. To see Len again...

No! To see why he left, yeah, that was it.

There was no way that the others were right. I did NOT have a crush on Len. No way!


	2. Ch2: The Best Classes Ever!

Chapter 02: The Best Classes Ever!

English was pretty fun. Compared to my old school, this school was kind slack. The teacher wasn't in today, so we were told to spend this period doing homework. However, most of the class were either chatting, texting or listening to music. A few boys were play fighting but soon stopped after another teacher walked in to check up on us. After she left, me and Rin started to chat.

"So, do you like it here Miku?" Rin asked me. I had expected her to start on her homework as she had a big textbook in her bag. But she continued to smile at me, waiting for me to reply. I didn't have any homework yet, so I thought about Rin's question,

"It's ok here. I mean, the school I came from was pretty average. A few nice people there...but I like it here. You all seem really nice." I blushed when I realized what I had just said. I didn't want to sound all sucky. But Rin just smiled and giggled,

"Aw, that's sweet!" She pulled her face into a creepy look, her tongue running across her teeth, "But I can be pretty mean when I want to!" To show me, she growled through her teeth. Her eyes however, were lighting up with laughter. I laughed,

"You can't be mean Rin! Your too sweet!" She gave me a wink, making me laugh harder. I'd just met her and already we were getting along. Things were going good so far.

"I may be nice, and the others too. Gakupo is a little intense, though he's really nice." Rin stopped laughing and looked at me properly, "No one usually comes to our table. They come them they find others that they like better and sit with them," She suddenly looked a little sad though she quickly brightened up, "I thought you were gonna be the same, but your cool! I like you Miku."

I felt touched. Rin was really nice.

"I've never seen anyone from our table make much conversation with anyone outside of our group. It's a nice change! And to add to your plus side, you already know Teto, so that a start at least." Rin smiled at me, then fished her mobile phone out of her pocket. It was quite cute. It was black and yellow with a white bow on it which resembled her bunny bow in her hair. It was also vibrating in her hand, signaling that she had a text message. She read it quickly then turned to me, "Hey Miku, Gumi's asking if you wanna come to her sleepover tomorrow night. The girls are staying over and the guys are staying a while. Obviously they're not sleeping over, cause that would be a bit weird! You should come! That way we'd get to know you better! I mean, if you want to..."

"I'd love to come! If that's alright with Gumi..."

Rin smiled and quickly tapped a reply into her phone. It vibrated again and she nodded at me. "Ok!"

I smiled at her. My first day and already I was invited to a sleepover. Good news.

Rin put her phone in her pocket and started to put her black, yellow and white rucksack on her back. I looked up to the clock to see that we only had a few seconds of the class left. I picked up my black and turquoise trimmed bag and threw it over my shoulder. Just as I finished doing that, the bell rang loudly.

The classroom was filled with sounds of chairs scraping on the floor and chatter. Me and Rin got up, and I hugged her quickly. She was really nice. She accepted the hug, and returned it calmly.

"It'll be great, I guarantee it! Here," Rin pulled a notepad out of her pocket and started to scribble on it quickly with a deep yellow Sharpie, "It's Gumi's address. She said for all of us come at 7:00." She handed me the piece of paper. She smiled at me and headed to the door. She turned round as she was about to leave, "Have fun...with Len in Music!"

"Rin!" I yelled. She giggled and left, leaving me alone in the classroom. I skipped a little as I made my way to my next class: Maths. I pulled out my crumpled timetable, wondering where Maths was. It was just down the corridor, so I picked up the pace.

I noticed that Teto had written Kaito and Gumi next to Maths. At least there was people that I knew that. I couldn't help but look at Music.

Teto had wrote: Music...with your boyfriend Len xxx. I sighed, folding my crumpled timetable and stuffing it into my pocket. By now I had reached the Maths classroom. I snuck in quietly, hoping the teacher was distracted and wouldn't notice my lateness. That was the last thing I needed today.

Luckily Kaito and Gumi had it covered. With a quick wink to me, Kaito threw an eraser behind him. It hit someone behind him and they threw it to the person across from him and then it was a frenzy of erasers getting thrown around the room. The teacher looked bewildered and was demanding this 'nonsense' stopped. Whilst everyone was distracted, I quickly darted over to Kaito and Gumi where the two had saved me a seat next to them. I smiled at them gratefully and took my seat,

"Thanks so much you guys!" I whispered, pulling my text book out of my bag, "I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't done that!"

Gumi grinned. "Well we weren't going to let our friend get detention on her first day."

"Yeah, and I've always wanted to do that," Kaito grinned too, "I've just never had any excuse to. So thank YOU Miku."

I sat back in my chair, grinning at them both. They grinned back before turning to listen to the teacher's lecture on trigonometry. He had finally managed to calm the class down. I listened too and started taking notes, still feeling as if I could touch the stars.

...

My head started to hurt by the end of Maths. No matter how happy I was, Maths still sucked for me. It would make my head spin by the end of every lesson. No wonder I never got any good marks in Maths.

"Urgh...talk about confusing..." Kaito moaned, clutching his head. He had told me he also had difficulty with Maths, so Gumi was stuck explaining everything to both Kaito and me for the whole lesson.

"I thought it was fun!" Gumi smiled happily, clutching her book to her chest. Me and Kaito stared at her.

"Maths and fun are never meant to be in the same sentence!" I cried, smiling at the same time.

"I have to agree with Miku. Gumi, Maths isn't natural!" Kaito agreed.

"Whatever Kaito, you don't think anything is natural if it involves hard work and no ice cream." Gumi rolled her eyes at me. I giggled. I couldn't help but think they looked cute together...

"Anyway, I've got Music next," I said and started to head off down the corridor. Kaito and Gumi smiled at each other knowingly.

"Tell me Gumi, doesn't someone else have Music today?" Kaito grinned.

"If I'm correct, I think it's a certain blonde haired boy that Miku has a crush on..." Gumi winked at me.

"I don't!" I yelled, shaking my head.

"She does." The pair said together.

"Right, I've got Science next," Gumi said, also walking down the other end of the corridor, "See you tomorrow Miku. You are coming to our table right?"

"If you want me there." I replied cautiously.

"Of course we do! I've got a feeling your gonna change things around here. That's a good thing by the way," Kaito headed off after Gumi, "I've got French next. See ya tomorrow Miku!"

I watched the pair head off to their classes. I started to walk to mine too. I pulled my dark pink mobile phone out of my pocket, swearing under my breath when I realized I was six minutes late. The Music teacher was gonna kill me!

"Aw crap, I'm gonna be late!" I said aloud as I felt a small wind beside me.

"Don't worry, so am I,"

I turned round, wondering who was listening to me. I gasped when I saw Len standing there, black guitar case slung over his right shoulder. He was smiling at me.

"Miku Hatsune, right?" He asked as he started walking towards the corridor doors. I had to jog to catch him up.

"Yeah, I'm Miku." I blushed. Why was I blushing again?

"Yeah...your the one that slipped in the canteen, right?" Len held the door open for me, acting like a gentleman. I was glad the corridor was empty so nobody could see this. I noticed that the door to Music was only a few meters away. The teacher was gonna kill us. Though Len didn't seem bothered.

"Don't remind me..." I muttered, turning a deeper shade of red and hanging back a bit, allowing Len to go into the classroom first. Cowardly, I know. But I didn't want to be the only one in trouble.

Opening the door, Len glided into the classroom, not a hint of worry on his face. His sapphire blue eyes glinted at me as he winked in my direction. I strode into the classroom after him. Something about those eyes made me feel confident too.

"Ahh...finally decided to join is Len." The teacher glared at Len, but her face softened when she spotted me behind him. I was surprised she hadn't yelled. Still confident, Len put his hand gently on the ridge of my back and pushed me gently forward. His touch was warm and gentle, and made my heart thump, loudly.

"This is Miku Hatsune. She's new here. She got a little lost, so I showed her the way here." Len explained. Even though it wasn't entirely true, I nodded along with his excuse.

"I don't believe that for one second you mischievous boy." The teacher smiled and laughed at me and Len. Her laugh was bubbly and kind, and I couldn't help but smile back. Len smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"So, I'm not sure I want to know what you were doing Len. Go and sit down," Len turned and went to his seat, at the teacher's command. She turned to me, "So Miku, where would you like to sit? I like all my students to be relaxed and comfortable with who they sit with and where; they produce better music that way."

I looked around. The room was big. There were musical instruments everywhere and lots of paper and pencils. The students were playing different instruments, some guitar, some keyboard and more. I looked around. I saw Len move to the back of the room and sit in a corner. I thought he would sit with a group of boys as they hi-fived him as he walked past, but he remained in the corner. He shrugged his guitar case off of his shoulder and pulled out some paper from his bag and a pencil from his pocket.

"Can I sit with Len?" I asked quietly. It wasn't that I was scared of the teacher, I just didn't know if Len wanted me sitting next to him. Maybe he just walked with me because I was new.

The teacher looked at me. "Are you sure? Len's a bit of a lone wolf." She smiled a little.

I wondered what she meant by that. "I'm sure." I said. I could always find somewhere else to sit if he wanted to remain alone.

"Ok," The teacher nodded, "I'll leave it to Len to explain what your doing. And I'm Miss Green by the way." And with that, she waved me away.

"Thank you." I said then made my way to the back of the room to join Len. He looked a little surprised when I came up to him. "Oh, hey!" He said warmly, looking up from his paper. His guitar was still in it's case.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Not at all!" He patted the seat next to him and I took it politely and gratefully. I took out my pencil and smiled. Butterflies were dancing in my stomach from being so close to him.

"Anyway, I didn't invite you over cause I thought you were gonna sit with the girls. If I'd known you were gonna sit here, I'd have invited you." Len smiled, "Sorry."

"It's ok. I actually thought you were gonna sit with the boys." I admitted. He smiled at me,

"Nah. When it comes to Music I prefer to keep my mind on it and not football." Len replied.

My heart fluttered suddenly, for some reason. What was up with me today?

No, it wasn't a crush! I refused to believe that!

I looked over at the girls to distract myself. I recognized some of them from French this morning. The others I noticed were sitting at Meiko's table at lunch. I definitely didn't want to sit with them. "They're not my kind of people." I managed to say.

Len looked over at them, following my gaze, "Yeah...they're a bit...selective..."

I grinned, "That's a guy's way of saying a girl's a bitch, right?" I lowered my voice's volume at that comment, but Len didn't when he started laughing, attracting the attention of the students. And Miss Green.

"Len, as much as I encourage you to express yourself, I didn't mean in the form of flirting. Less chatting, more working!" She said, before turning back to her work on her desk. There were a few wolf whistles and both of us blushed.

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's ok, I'm always gettin into trouble. No big deal." Len smiled.

I smiled back. Then something struck me. "Um, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Oh, we've to work on a piece that expresses some kind of feeling. Your supposed to think of a rhythm, the beat ect. Add in your own instruments and lyrics." Len explained.

I sat back, thinking. I watched as Len returned his focus to his paper. He turned to his guitar case and pulled it out. I sat up straight and looked at it properly. It looked beautiful. It was quite slim, definitely electric, and was very clean looking. The strings looked as if they had just been put on. Len must've caught me looking.

"You like it?" He asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered, reaching my hand out, "C-Can I?"

Len offered it to me. "Sure."

My hand trailed along the polished guitar, tracing the designs. I self consciously strummed a few notes, then brought my hand back. I didn't want to touch it for too long. Len looked as if he was really busy, and I didn't want to hold him back.

He took the guitar, smiling. "Just polished it this morning. Rin helped," He picked up his pencil, "You've met her right?"

I nodded. "She's in my English class."

Len nodded. "Sorry if she seems a little nutty. She's usually like that."

I laughed quietly. "She told me you were the nutty one!" We both laughed. Then Len turned to me.

"So, have you got anything to work on, or are you starting from scratch?"

I thought about it. Then I turned to my bag which I had taken off and sat beside me on the ground when I first sat down. I rummaged around in it before I found what I was looking for. A single sheet of crisp white paper with writing on it. I pulled it out.

"What's that?" Len asked. So he was nosy... I sat the paper face down in my lap. More butterflies...

"It's nothing. Just a little work..."

"Oh," Len nodded, "Could I maybe see?"

"Um...sure..." I handed it to him. His blue eyes began scanning over the page. I feared the worst, "It's a little rushed so it isn't really good or anything-"

"I like it."

I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I like it." His eyes glanced to the top of the page. "Magnet. Cool name."

I blushed a bit. He liked it..."Thanks..."

He sat his guitar in his lap, positioning it so he could play it. He cast a glance down to the paper, then strummed a few notes that were identical to the ones on the page. I watched, transfixed, as he played my song on his guitar, making it sound better than before.

He stopped half way and smiled at me. "Maybe you could sing, give it a bit more rhythm. You've got the beat and lyrics, now you just need more rhythm..."

He wanted me to sing for him! The butterflies were rising and rising. Wow.

"Um, I'm not sure... I mean, I don't really sound that good or-"

"That's ok; I don't mind. Believe me, nothing could be worse than my singing voice. It sounds like a dying cat!" He laughed and I giggled feebly.

"I would never force you. If you don't want to then that's cool. I won't take it badly. I mean, we all wanna keep something private, right?" He said.

I took the sheet and sat it in between us. He smiled and held the guitar. I hoped no one was looking. I took a deep breath as he started to play the introduction to the song. When it got to the verse, I opened my mouth and started to sing,

Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru (A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart)

Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujoo (Without warning, it spreads into burning passion)

Watashi no choo fukisoku no tobimawari (My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically)

Anata no te ni rinpun otsuketa (Scales dropping into your hand)

I could see Len smiling out of the corner of my eye, and that somehow made me want to sing further. He strummed his guitar, matching every chord on the sheet,

Karamiau yubi hodoite (I'm wrapped around your finger)

Kuchibiru Kara shita e to (From the lips to the tongue)

Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaru no (Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still)

I didn't know if people were looking. All I was focused on was the music. I had only wrote this a few weeks ago, and had never expected something this good to be the outcome,

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii (I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me)

Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete (That you don't think that this is a mistake)

Kiss o shite nurikaete hoshii (I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me)

Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oberete itai no (I want to drown in this moment of captivation)

I stopped once I had finished the chorus. I looked around. No one was looking. Thank goodness. I turned to Len who had set his guitar down next to him. He was smiling.

"Miku..." I waited for a horrible, "That was brilliant!"

I looked at him, "Huh?"

He looked awed. "Your voice is amazing. Your really talented."

I blushed. He really thought that? Wow...

"Well, it was your guitar that led the song, not me. Your really great at guitar." I said. Anything to get the subject off me.

"I took some lessons when I was younger. So now it just comes naturally. Rin plays guitar too. She's good." Len said, blushing too for some reason.

"I'd like to hear you play guitar more..." I said, then stopped when I realized what I'd just said, "Um, sorry! I meant-"

"Ok," Len said, "I'd happily play for you. We get Music quite a lot so..."

I smiled. "Thanks!" I looked to the clock. By now it was the end of class. And the end of school. My day had been pretty awesome. I was actually looking forward to tomorrow. Today wasn't anything like I expected.

As the bell rang, I reached for my music sheet which was still lying beside Len. He reached for it too. Our hands touched for the briefest moment and we looked into each other's eyes. His were really nice, a sparkly sapphire blue. We blushed as I took my hand away and he picked up my sheet and handed it to me. I packed it away in my bag as he zipped up his guitar case once it was securely in it.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way out the classroom, passing Miss Green's desk. She smiled at me.

"You have a lovely voice Miku," She said, "I like your song too."

She had heard me! I blushed, "T-Thank you Miss."

"Do you work on Music outside school?" She asked.

I nodded. Miss Green nodded happily, impressed.

"That's good. Keep it up Miku. One day you could be playing at the Dreamy Theater."

That comment filled me with happiness. She thought I was good enough to play at the Dreamy Theater, the place where the most successful Vocaloids performed.

"Thank you Miss." I said. She waved me away, saying a simple goodbye. I walked out of the classroom and headed to my locker.

"Hey, wait up Miku!"

I turned round to see Len jogging up to me. He smiled.

"Len? What's wrong? Did I accidentally pick something up of yours? If I did, I'll find it right away-" I started, but he cut me off,

"Nah. I just wanted to say how grateful I was for you letting me play your piece. You left before I got the chance!"

"Oh... Sorry." I said.

"No worries." He strode up to a locker with the digits 630 marked on it. A small shiver went up my arm when I realized mine was 636. I opened my locker and pulled out my books for tomorrow. I collected my Science book, Science being the only subject I had homework to do for. Len was standing by my locker, already finished, and waiting for me.

"Where did you learn to write music like that?" He asked as I closed my locker. He seemed interested to know. I thought about it,

"Well, I had lessons when I was younger and started playing instruments and singing and writing music. It comes naturally now." I instantly remembered after saying that, that that was how Len worded most of his guitar experience.

He didn't seem to notice and nodded. "Cool."

We stood in a silence for about a minute before Len broke it with a question,

"So, mind if I walk you home?" It was rather out of the blue. I tried to act cool, though inside, my heart was jumping up and down with excitement, the butterflies in my stomach growing stronger. I'd never had a guy walk me home before!

"You don't even know where I live. I could live a hundred miles away for all you know." I winked to show him I was joking.

"Well, outside then," Len pulled my bag strap, playfully, leading me to the door which led outside, "I mean, I wanna get to know you better if we're gonna be friends."

"Friends?" I repeated, wondering what he meant.

"Well, yeah. We are friends right?"

"Oh! Um, sure!" I stepped forward, "So shall we go, friend?" I put an emphasis on the word friend, hoping he would get the joke. He grinned on cue, opening the door for me again,

"Sure thing, friend." He put an emphasis on friend too.

We walked out into the broad sunlight, following the path that every other student seemed to be following. The gate came into view, reminding me that my time with Len was short and about to come to an end.

"So, you sitting with us at lunch tomorrow then?" Len asked, striking up conversation.

"Well, probably. If you guys want me there," I replied. I was starting to wonder why everyone was asking the same question.

"Sure! Rin likes you, and so does Luka, Gakupo and Teto."

"What about Neru?"

"I haven't seen her yet, I'll ask her tomorrow."

I smiled. "By the way, I seriously owe you one for helping in the canteen. That was really embarrassing!" I felt my face go red just thinking about it.

"Don't worry bout it! It was the least I could do. Sorry I didn't warn you about it."

"Are you kidding?! Your my hero for that!" I shut my mouth when I realized what I had just said. Len only grinned,

"Yeah, I'm pretty heroic aren't I?" He struck a silly Superman pose, enough to send me into a laughter fit. However, I soon stopped laughing when I noticed who was in front of us.

"Len, what the hell is this?!"

It was Meiko, and boy was she mad.


	3. Ch3: Not The Dating Kind Of Guy

Chapter 03: Not The Dating Kind Of Guy

Before I had felt happy and light when I was walking along with Len. Now I felt as if Meiko had pulled me back to Earth, angrily. But Len didn't seem to notice my nervousness.

"Oh, hey Meiko." Len said flatly. He tried to walk past her, but she stuck her arms out, preventing him from doing so.

"Um, forgetting something Len-kun?" She had a hint of pleading in her voice, but quickly covered it up and walked behind him. She started playing with his ponytail, smiling. It was like I was a stranger, just standing there watching them.

"Hey hey!" Len swatted her hands away and smoothed his short ponytail down. I was a little shocked that Len had an angry, frustrated side. It made me wonder what else I didn't know about him...

"Aww, don't be moody Len-kun. Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Meiko blinked innocently, using all the tricks in the book. She obviously really liked him.

"G-Girlfriend?" Len spluttered, wearing a confused look, "Sorry Meiko, but I think I'd remember that conversation,"

I was happy that Len had been able to brush Meiko off easily. Maybe Kaito was right; Len didn't like Meiko. Not that I cared...right?

"Don't be cot Len! I have cheerleading practice. Come watch; your my good luck charm!" Meiko seemed like she was getting desperate now. I could hear it in her voice. But still Len refused.

"Coy? Good luck charm? Sorry Meiko, maybe some other time," Len reached over and grasped my hand, pulling me gently away from Meiko, his head held high. I skipped after him, leaving a gobsmacked Meiko behind. I risked looking back and shivered at the dark and angry face she was wearing. I clapped Len, appreciatively.

"Wow, talk about better than a soap!" I wondered if he would be angry at my comment, but he was back to his cheery self.

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean, Meiko's asked me out before," Len sighed and let go of my hand. I balled it into a fist, trying not to feel hurt.

"Have you ever dated before?" I couldn't help but ask.

Len looked at me, "Not really. I'm not the dating kind of guy. I like having friends who are girls like you, Neru, Teto, Gumi, Luka. But I've never really dated or had a crush on anyone before."

"You've never kissed someone?!"

I clasped my hand over my hand, wishing I hadn't said that. I'd only thought it and never meant it to come out aloud. Len stopped, eying me up curiously.

"No I haven't. Does that surprise you?" He asked.

I stood still, not sure how to respond, "Well I... Erm... Um..."

Len chuckled and continued walking, me following. When we reached the gate, he vowed his head sadly, "Well, I guess this is where I leave you. Since you insist we don't pass you're house."

I nodded, "Yup. I could live in a castle and be a vampire for all you know."

Len laughed, "I'm guessing your a Twilight fan right? Gumi is gonna tell you off; she's a total Harry Potter freak."

"Yeah, she spent all of Maths reading Harry Potter. While telling me and Kaito the answers,"

Len rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah... I'm not so hot at Maths either."

You are pretty hot though, my heart whispered. I was silently cursing, thanking my stars that I had managed not to say THAT out loud.

"Well, maybe we could tutor each other? Like, help each other with our Maths homework?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea! How about next Monday? I would say tomorrow, but I'm busy then,"

"Going to Gumi's house?"

"Yeah, are you going too?"

"Uh huh. And staying for the sleepover afterwards,"

Len nodded, listening intensely, "Right! She told me about that. She said it'd be wrong if she invited the guys to stay over. People would talk,"

"Yeah... I can see why," I started to giggle.

"Oh by the way, you better have your wits about you at the sleepover. Rumor has it that Teto has planned a deadly game of Truth or Dare,"

My heart started to beat faster. I sucked at Truth or Dare. And if I remember correctly, Teto was boss at giving dares.

"Oh, that sounds...interesting." I tried to act cool, winding a strand of hair from one of my pigtails round my finger. I didn't want Len to think I was a wimp.

"Right, I'm late. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Miku!" Len rushed off, walking in the other direction. I raised my hand slowly,

"Bye..." I whispered. I quickly let my hand drop to my side, hoping no one had seen me.

With mixed emotions, I headed in the direction of my house. It wasn't far away, despite what I had told Len. I replayed the events in my head as I did so.

Well...that was an interesting end to an interesting day. I never imagined any of this to happen.

...

"Hey Mum, I'm home!" I called, closing the door behind me. I didn't get a reply so she must have been at work. My mum was a doctor so she worked long hours. My dad worked in an office and had many clients a day. Though both of them spent time with me, the one I spent time with the most was my older brother, Mikuo.

He had short turquoise hair and blue eyes like me and had gone on to become a Vocaloid. I want to be the same thing, and have been dreaming of it ever since I was little. Though Mikuo was always out creating new songs or with a girlfriend so I had quite a lonely home life.

Running upstairs to my room, I dropped my school bag onto the floor next to my desk, shrugged off my shoes and jumped onto my bed. I lay back and stared at the ceiling. My room was painted turquoise, white and black and was filled up with my bed, wardrobe, desk and TV. I liked it.

About an hour later of me thinking, me phone started to ring. I pulled it out from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I didn't recognize it, so I wondered how they had gotten my number. Confused, I pressed the small green phone and held it to my ear,

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for the voice reply.

"Miku?" I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Neru.

"Hey, what's up? I don't remember giving you my number..."

"Teto found your number and gave it to me, Rin, Gumi and Luka. Is that ok?"

"Not at all!" I smiled to myself and sat up on my bed, "So, what's going on?"

"Oh...nothing really. Just wanted to make sure this was the right number..." I could hear whispering in the background. I had a feeling that Neru wasn't alone, and that she wanted to know something else...

"Ok, who's with you and what do you really wanna know?" I laughed to show I was joking.

"Aw, darn it!" I heard the phone switch to speaker and Rin came onto the phone, "Hey Miku! Ok, we're dying to know how things went in Art with my brother!"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Neru."

I rolled my eyes, surprised it was just those two, "Nothing happened!"

"Are you sure?" I could literally see Rin smiling on the phone.

"Quite sure," I replied.

"Oh c'mon! You've totally got a crush on Len! I want to know every detail!" There was a slight sly tone to Neru's voice. I sighed before continuing,

"I sang for him,"

"WHAT?!" Rin and Neru both yelled over the phone,

"He played his guitar too," I continued, thinking back to Music and remembering it all.

"OMG, Miku! What did you sing?!" Neru cried.

"Just...a little something." I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

"He likes you!" Rin yelled, "He never plays his guitar to anyone unless he likes them! Oh, Miku-chan!"

"You two definitely flirted! Sweet! And I never pictured Len as a romance guy. Love changes people!" Neru laughed and Rin joined in.

"Sweet?! Romance?! Love?!" I started to laugh too. It was like a disease or something, "No way! Especially when Meiko had a freak out when she saw us walking out of school together!"

The laughter subsided, leaving Neru and Rin lost for words,

"You two walked out of school together? Aww-" Rin was cut off by Neru.

"Never mind that! What happened with Meiko?!"

"Well, nothing much. She was just annoyed because I was with Len. She asked him to watch her do cheer practice, and he refused," I could practically hear Neru raise her eyebrows,

"Really, hmm..."

"Neru, I can hear your brain working. Mind keeping it down?" Rin sighed as I giggled.

"What can I say? I'm an intellectual! And Miku Hatsune, you are so letting us help you win the heart of this boy!" There was a clap on the other end of the phone. It sounded like Rin and Neru had hi-fived each other.

"Which boy?"

I gasped, rolling onto my side to find my mum staring at me from the door. Gulping, I spoke into the phone, "Guys, I might have to take a rain check on that one. I have to go, I'll speak to you later!"

"Ah gotcha. See you at your locker Miku-chan!" Neru and Rin hung up the phone, leaving me to deal with my mum. I almost wished they hadn't gone.

"Um, hi Mum!" I smiled at her, "Who was work?"

"It was really good Miku. The staff are nice, and lets just say I was up to my eyes in blood!" I groaned at my mum's joke, feeling a little sick. My mum had a habit of making bad jokes about her work. That was one of the bad things about having a mum that was a doctor, "But never mind that, who's this boy I heard about?! How was your day? Did you make friends? And who were those girls?"

I rubbed my forehead. I know most girls would be thankful for a mother they can talk to easily, but honestly, I preferred to keep my problems to myself. But my mum always expected me to talk openly to her. I did, just not very often.

"Oh it's nothing Mum. You know, girl stuff!" I grinned cheerily. I definitely wasn't going to tell her about Meiko. That would be the stupidest mistake ever. My mum worried about me a lot, Mikuo too. She always wanted us to be extra careful and safe. My mum raised an eyebrow, not believing me. She smoothed her turquoise hair down, worriedly,

"Ok, he's called Len. But he's just a FRIEND! My day was good, a little rough at the start but it turned it great. Yeah, I made some friends. And those girls were Rin and Neru, my friends." I counted on my fingers as I spoke, wondering if I'd answered all her questions, "Oh, and can I go to a sleepover tomorrow night? My friend Gumi invited me. Along with Rin, Neru, Luka and Teto,"

"Hmmm... I guess so. But keep me posted on this Len guy," Mum patted my head then left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed, deciding I should probably get my Science homework out. Though my heart wasn't set on Physics right now. Weirdly.

...

The next morning was pleasantly calming. The air was thin and crispy and it was nice. I loved this kind of weather. The wind was cold and harsh, though it wasn't cold enough for snow. There was only a thin layer of ice on the ground which was normal for early November.

I went out the door, zipping my coat up as I went. I had to walk to school as my parents left for work early and took their cars. But I didn't mind all too much, because I liked walking to school.

Most of the time, I like to collect my thoughts when I walk to school. Usually I like to prepare for the day ahead, but I felt relaxed and excited about today, like I had a lot to look forward to.

However it turns out, I had some company today.

"Hey, new girl!"

I turned round to see some students from my school walking behind me. I nearly slipped on the icy pavement when I recognized who they were. They had been sitting at the jocks' table in the canteen yesterday and I remembered one of them loud and clear, the one with the blonde hair,

"Hey! You're the idiot that tripped me up in the canteen yesterday!" I yelled, wanting to teach this guy a listen. But he was taller and bigger than me.

"Watch it girl," The boy nudged his friend.

"Yeah, you don't wanna mess with us," He grinned evilly and the blonde boy pushed me up against the wall, a sharp grip on my wrist, "Though you are kinda cute..."

I gave a small scream as his spare hand moved to my hip and I struggled in his grip, though not able to get free. Luckily for me, I didn't have to,

"That's enough Leon. Leave her alone,"

I glanced over, smiling happily when I saw Len leaning against a lamppost. He seemed chilled, pretty much like the weather, but his eyes were filled with fury.

The three boys pulled away from me, keeping their eyes on Len fearfully. I let out a small sigh of relief when Leon's hand left my hip. They edged round Len, heading in the direction of the school. Leon shot me a glance before he left,

"You got lucky this time..." He growled but Len shot him a frightening look as he walked towards me,

"You'll have to go through me first!" He spat, turning back to me when Leon sauntered off with his friends. I sighed, placing my hand over my heart,

"Thank you! I don't know what I would've done without you!" I breathed.

"Oh I dunno. I think you had it covered." Len gave me a wink, "So...mind if I walk you to school?"

"Um, not at all," I replied and started to walk forward. Len followed at my side. It was a while before either one of us spoke,

"So... I heard Rin and Neru have you a call last night?"

I froze, not sure what to say. Had he been informed of the whole conversation? "Um, yeah. Were you there too?"

"Nah, I was dragged to an ice cream parlor by Kaito. There's something seriously wrong with that guy..."

I giggled. "I dunno, he seems really nice."

Len nodded, "He is. So's Gakupo. And hopefully you'll meet Dell today."

"Dell?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. He was off sick yesterday. We called when we were at the ice cream parlor. He said he's coming in tomorrow and he'd like to meet you."

I nodded. I wondered what this guy was like, "What's he like?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well..." Len paused, looking like he was trying to think of appropriate words, "He's a like Gakupo; a little intense but great fun when you get to know him. You'll like him, I guarantee it. He sits at our table too."

"Oh," I said, "Cool,"

We were in silence again until I thought of a valid question,

"Where's your sister?" I asked, noticing that Rin wasn't with Len.

"Oh, she's already at school. Rin usually walks up to her house and they both get a lift from Neru's mum to school. I usually go too but today I felt like walking," Len explained. My heart jumped at his words for an odd reason.

The walk was quicker than expected and soon enough, we had arrived at school. We made our way to our lockers, not sure what to say to each other. I grinned when I saw Rin, Neru, Kaito, Gumi and another boy gathered around my locker. They immediately stopped talking when me and Len approached.

"Oh, hey lovebirds!" Kaito yelled, earning a sharp dig in the ribs from Gumi. However, Len didn't seem to notice as he was staring down the corridor. I couldn't see a blush on his face so he couldn't have heard. I wish I could say the same for me,

"Hey guys," I said as I opened my locker and collected my books. When I was done, I turned to Len to ask him something.

But, like before, he was gone.


	4. Ch4: This Means War

I've realized that I haven't done this yet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the pranks/names from Mean Girls which mostly inspired this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 04: This Means War

Damn, I thought, He's done it again.

I watched the empty corridor for a couple of moments, cursing silently because I hadn't been able to ask Len two questions: Why he disappeared on the first day and how he found me on the way to school. However, my thoughts were broken by my friends.

"Miku? Are you ok?" Gumi asked me.

"Yeah, you look a little lost. Where'd Len go?" Neru whispered in my ear. I turned and smiled warmly at them,

"He disappeared. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that," I said and walked up to the rest if my friends. The boy that I didn't recognize nodded at me and Kaito waved, a smile etched on his face. I was about to talk to this boy when Kaito interrupted me,

"So, you and Len eh?" He grinned deviously.

"So not," I sighed, "What about you and Gumi though?"

"What?!" Both of them cried. Rin laughed and the silver haired boy smirked. I giggled and grinned. Both of Kaito and Gumi's faces were bright red and their eyes wide from the question and spotlight.

"Um... Are all of you coming today?" Gumi asked, trying to move away from the subject. We all let it go and nodded, even the silver haired boy.

"Count us in!" Kaito said, shifting his weight so he was closer to Gumi. I smiled knowingly at him and he raised an eyebrow so I didn't say anything.

"As long as Teto doesn't do her deadly Truth or Dare!" Gumi said.

"Aww, don't be a spoilsport Gum!" Rin said, "We all know that Teto's dares are brilliant! I'm game!"

"Yeah... They're so great that last time I ended up sticking my head down the toilet!" Kaito said, crossing his arms. Everyone sniggered, even me.

Rin caught my gaze, winking, "It was funny!" She sighed and started to make her way to class. The rest of us followed, chatting amongst ourselves. I managed to move myself closer to the silver haired boy,

"Um, hi. I'm Miku Hatsune. It's nice to meet you," I tried to act casual as I spoke.

He looked at me for a bit, his red eyes sparkling. Then he spoke, "Dell Honne. It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Hatsune,"

I smiled politely, glad the first meeting was out of the way. I wasn't as shy now which was good. Then I decided to ask a valuable question,

"Do I have any classes with you?" I asked, bringing out my timetable. Dell brought out his two and took mine, comparing them. He took a red Sharpie out of his pocket and wrote on my timetable. He passed it back to me when he was finished and I looked at it.

We had History together. I smiled gratefully at him and put my timetable back in my pocket.

"Hey Mi-chan!"

I turned to see Neru coming up to me. She was holding a yellow mobile phone and a piece of paper and was smiling. She stopped when she reached me,

"Hey, I wanna give you all our numbers. You know, as we're all friends. Even got Len's number here for you..."

I blushed as I took the piece of paper and looked at the list. I would have to add them into my phone later.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. I recognized it and smiled. Luka was walking towards us, notebook clutched to her chest and Gakupo at her side. I smiled, thinking they looked pretty cute together.

What was with me and thinking everyone looked cute together?! Teto was behind then too, smiling.

Luka caught my smile and blushed slightly. Did she like him? I didn't want to ask her about details or embarrass her so I turned to Kaito and Gumi. They were having a debate about which was better: Harry Potter or Twilight. Normally I would've joined in and told Gumi that Kaito was right; Twilight was the best book ever written. But I didn't feel like it today.

"Ok, Miku. You have the final say on this. Which is better?" Kaito asked, as Gumi put her hands together and mouthed 'please, please, please'. I felt bad for Gumi.

"Sorry...Gumi. Twilight wins." I said as Kaito cheered and Gumi started to fake cry.

"The world is ending!" She moaned.

By now, we had reached the Science Block. Me and Teto had Science next so we waved to everyone and started to talk about the next lesson. I couldn't help but notice Meiko out of the corner of my eye glaring at me from across the corridor. Unfortunately for me, we had Science together. Though luckily for me, the bell rang and I could break away from her cold and angry glare.

...

"Well, that was...tedious," I muttered, clutching my Science book. Teto groaned, rubbing her temples,

"Tell me about it..." She moaned. I stopped walking, my mouth in my heart when I saw Meiko twirl over to me, two of her friends in tow.

"Oh look, it's Turquoise," Meiko grinned, placing her hands on her hips. Her friends tittered on cue. I recognized Mayu from yesterday and the girl next to her. She was called Iroha Nekomura. She had long pink hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes.

"Listen Meiko, we-" I started, but I was cut off by Meiko,

"No, YOU listen," She walked up to me, her eyes clouded over like a dark storm. Making me jump, her black shoes with a high heel on each of them made a loud clacking sound every time she took a step. She didn't seem so bubbly now, "New girl or not, no one upstages me. Especially when it comes to me and my Len-kun."

"Len isn't yours! Like he's told you a MILLION times!" Teto yelled, "Get over yourself!"

Meiko cocked her head towards Teto, breathing out of her nose furiously, "Watch it squirt, or I'll make BOTH of your lives a living hell!"

The three girls clicked their fingers simultaneously before sauntering off. I groaned, wanting to gag at all this drama and clichés. Teto shivered,

"Whoa..." She glanced at me, "You better watch out. They mean it! This is why we sit at our table together. We unite in our hatred for Meiko and her crew,"

"How come everyone acts like they adore her then?" I asked.

"I guess they're scared...fair enough," Teto replied.

"Why? What's she gonna do? Stab me with her stiletto?" I joked, but Teto didn't laugh along.

"Don't even joke. You better watch out...she's gonna try and ruin your life. With pranks, hurtful comments and rumors,"

I didn't feel scared. I mean, they were a bunch of school girls! I've come across a lot worse! So I simply shrugged,

"No biggie. I know some pranks myself; I'll just play a few pranks on her,"

"It's not that simple..." Teto actually looked a bit worried, "She is the queen of mean. No joke. Don't worry though, we'll help you out! I know Rin, Neru and Dell will want to help out. They really loathe her! Especially Rin, plus Rin is great with pranks."

"Hey, maybe we could plan some of these pranks at Gumi's, right?"

Teto smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "Yeah! I'll tell the others! See you at lunch!"

The red haired girl nodded at me then rushed off. It suddenly occurred to me that I was late too. Though I had no wish to be early for French. Yuck.

...

Three hours of being bored out of mind later, I carefully edged around the canteen with Luka as it was lunch. I still hadn't asked her about Gakupo. I was prepared this time and watching my step and anything coming at us. We made it to our table without any food related incidents.

"Ah, Miku, it's good to see you without food on you." Gakupo complimented, surprising me. Dell raised his eyebrows,

"Did you get the school canteen greeting too?" He asked.

I nodded and turned to Gakupo, "I agree," I took a seat next to Dell, smiling. He didn't say anything, so I thought that was a good sign.

"Anyway, enough with the pleasantries. We have more important things to discuss!" Neru banged her fork on the table, causing everyone to look at her, expectantly,

"I agree. Meiko's had this coming to her for a long time!" Rin agreed, cracking her knuckles. Luka who was now sitting next to her, nudged her.

"Ok, what I don't get is: why you guys hate her so much and how we're gonna teach her a lesson." I asked, looking away from Dell and Gakupo's intense stare.

"Right, here's the lesson in dealing with Meiko-" Neru was cut off by Kaito,

"Hey, shouldn't we wait for Gumi and Len to get here?" He asked. I looked around and found two empty seats next to Luka and Kaito.

"I guess so. But I don't know how Len's gonna deal with this. We all know what he's like," Neru placed her head in her hands.

"Len's a peace maker. He might hate his enemies, but he doesn't like being horrible to people. Plus, I think he feels annoyed that he and Meiko used to be friends. Well, they still are in her eyes," Rin explained after noticing my confused expression.

"What do you mean they were friends?" I asked.

"When me and Len joined Crypton High, Meiko became good friends with him. Not me though; I didn't like her at all and went off by myself to find other friends. Though to be honest, Meiko wasn't so bad back then," Rin sighed before continuing, "Then Meiko started up the Plastics and Len and me made friends with everyone here,"

"What the leeks are the Plastics?" I asked, using my leeks expression. It was my way of not swearing. I knew it mostly didn't make sense, but it worked for me.

"The Plastics are basically Grade-A bitches!" Neru slammed her Coke can down into the table, causing me and Teto to gasp.

"Neru-chan!" Rin whispered, wrapping her arm around her comfortingly.

"What did they do?!" I asked, fearful of her sudden outburst.

"To me? They put eyedrops in my water. And I was sent home because I couldn't stop being sick!" Neru put her head in her hands again, not making a sound. I wasn't sure if she was crying or not, but I reached a hand over and patted her arm in hopes of comforting her.

"Oh god... That's awful!" I cried.

"That's the Plastics for you," Luka gritted her teeth, "Bitches that like to harm people."

"What else have they done?" I asked.

"... Well, there was the time they started the rumor about IA..."

"... And when they taped a helium balloon to Ann's skirt..."

"No, no, the time they released crickets in the boy's locker room!"

"Or when they planted an open bag of dog poo and cat litter in that boy's locker...and it went all over Bruno!"

"Stop, stop!" I yelled, not wanting to hear anymore, "I get it; they more awful!"

"Which is why they need to be taught a lesson!" Rin said. I stood up, completely sure of what needed to be done.

"You're right. We need to stop them. If not for the whole school, then for Neru!" I sat back down, not wanting to make a scene. Kaito stood up and clapped as if I was Barack Obama. I bowed, smiling.

"Right, but how do we do this exactly?" Gakupo asked, passing Luka a pencil. She had obviously lost hers. Their fingers brushed for a brief moments and both of them blushed. Did Gakupo like her too?

"We can talk about it later- at Gumi's house." Dell said, finishing off his bottle of water. I had a feeling Dell was coming too.

"Good idea!"

"Nice one!"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Len called as he hurried to his seat next to Luka and Gumi took her seat next to Kaito.

"No probs. We were just talking about the Plastics!" Neru said, Rin's arm still draped around her shoulder. I guess she wasn't so upset about her 'incident' anymore.

Gumi stopped chewing at the mention of the group. Len kept chewing though he seemed to be a little paler...

"Why?" He asked simply.

"We're going to teach them a lesson!" Rin said, aggressively.

Everyone nodded along with Rin, me too.

"This'll be easy!" I said, smiling.

"If you say so Miku..." Len mumbled doubtfully.

We all looked over at their table where we saw Meiko laughing at some poor girl's shoes. She looked really nice and didn't deserve the hurtful comments Meiko, Mayu and Iroha were inflicting on her. Luka gritted her teeth, Len rolled his eyes and Dell and Gakupo glared at them. I clenched my fist,

"This means war,"


	5. Ch5 The Meaningless Kiss

Chapter 5: The Meaningless Kiss

…

"Ok, let Operation: Bring Down The Plastics commence!"

We were all at Gumi`s house and we had just planned a couple of KILLER pranks for our revolution. However, despite complaints from Gakupo, Dell, Rin and Neru, we decided we would wait before pranking them. We were the heroes, not the villains. When or if they did something to us, we would retaliate.

"Alright…but now, for the main event of tonight…" Rin rubbed her hands together gleefully, smiling mischievously, "Teto`s game of Truth or Dare,"

"Argh, not sure if I like this event…" Kaito groaned. Gumi and Luka nodded at him, agreeing. We were lounging in Gumi`s living room. Gumi`s mother was really nice and had gone out, leaving the whole house to ourselves. She was just a phone call away if we needed her, but we were allowed by ourselves.

Neru, Dell, Rin, Kaito and Gumi were lounging around on the floor in front of the TV, talking to all of us. Luka, Gakupo and Teto were sitting on the sofa playing a game of Go Fish. I couldn't help but notice that Luka and Gakupo were awfully close together… I had placed myself in one of the armchairs, while Len had sat down in the other armchair opposite me. I bet Neru had planned this because she kept winking at me cheerfully.

"Don`t be a spoilsport Kaito! It`ll be fun!" Rin winked.

"Yeah, come on, we`re starting!" Teto got up off the sofa and sat down on the floor, patting the space beside her. Luka sat next to her with Gakupo on her left. Rin sat next to him, then Dell, then Gumi, then Kaito, then Neru then Len and I sat next to Len and Teto.

"Ok! Gumi do you have a bottle?" Teto asked, getting up when Gumi nodded.

"Yeah, check the recycle bin Teto," Teto came back with a wine bottle a couple of seconds later.

"Right guys, let the game begin!" With the flick of her wrist, the bottle was sent into a spinning frenzy. It slowed down until it slowed down in front of…Kaito.

Phew… I thought, wiping my forehead with my sleeve. Kaito pouted, his bottom lip stuck out comically.

"You did that on purpose Teto!" He moaned, folding his arms across his chest and making Gumi giggle.

"Awwwww… even if she did, it`s still your go!" Neru snapped, "Truth or dare Kaito?"

"Dare,"

"Ok… I dare you…" Teto looked around the room for inspiration. Her ruby eyes lit up when Luka whispered in her ear. She grinned,

"I dare you to eat cheese and curry powder together!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "That`s it? Easy," He leapt up from his spot on the floor then ran into the kitchen. Coming back with a block of cheddar and a tin of curry powder, he shook the tin over the block. Kaito closed his eyes before taking a huge bite of the curry covered cheese. His eyes watered as he gagged. The rest of us laughed hysterically. Kaito stuck out his tongue, little bits of curry powder still on it. He must have known this as he waggled it at Teto and Luka grossly.

"Ok! All right! You win! Now put your tongue back in your mouth!" They both shrieked, giggling. Kaito folded his tongue back into his mouth proudly. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, as the bottle started to spin.

"Show off," I heard Len mutter. I chuckled quietly. However Len still looked at me, beaming. I watched as the bottle spun until it stopped at Luka.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Kaito asked Luka.

"Um…dare I guess,"

"Wise choice…" Kaito smiled creepily, "Now…I dare you to give me ten pounds,"

Sighing, Luka pulled out a ten pound note, placing it in Kaito`s waiting hand. She looked a little angry, like she had wanted a hard dare, but she didn`t say anything. Kaito pocketed it confidently.

"That was rubbish Kaito!" Rin moaned.

"Well, I`m the one that`s ten pounds richer," Kaito said, grinning. Luka rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, without magic powers. It landed on Gumi.

"Truth or dare Gum?" Luka questioned. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Gumi breathed in deeply.

"Truth,"

"Do you think Kaito is hot?" Luka, Teto, Dell and Gakupo snickered. Kaito and Gumi turned a deep shade of red, and Kaito clenched his fists as if waiting for an answer.

"I`d think about this one Kaito," Dell winked at Kaito, before smiling at me. I grinned back, vaguely noticing that Len was staring at me and glaring at Dell.

"Argh! I`m not…urgh! I dunno?! I…yes," Gumi mumbled after a lot of stammering. Neru sighed and placed a five pound note into Rin`s hand. Kaito turned a slight shade of pink as he nudged Gumi in the ribs. He mumbled something into her ear, causing her to go pink too. I didn`t know what Kaito had said to Gumi.

Gumi coughed, spinning the bottle quickly to try and get any attention off of her and Kaito. And to distract Len, Dell and Gakupo from teasing him and the girls from teasing her.

The bottle spun slowly…however, it seemed to be taking ages to stop. I tensed up as the bottle stopped at me.

"Ahhh…Miku," Gumi grinned. I gulped, hating this for happening. Gumi was going to make me do something with Len; I just knew it, "Truth or dare?"

I looked down into my lap. Truth or dare? A simple enough question. If I picked truth, I would be asked if I had a crush on Len. I could lie and say no, but Rin would tell on me. And besides, I hated lying. But I couldn`t tell Len. He would never be friends with me. I mean, I`ve known him for two days and I already have a crush on him. I`ll admit it now. However, unlike Meiko, I didn`t spend every chance I got telling him.

But if I picked dare, my fate would be far worse. I could get asked to kiss him. And while that idea didn`t completely gross me out, I still didn`t want to do it. Argh…the irony.

I broke away from my thoughts when I realized everyone was staring at me, waiting for my answer,

"Earth to Miku?" Rin leaned over and waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked, making her jump back to her spot.

"Oh! Sorry!" I blushed as Luka and Teto giggled at me, "Ermmm…dare I guess,"

"Excellent decision…" Kaito winked at me, nodding at Gumi.

"I dare you to kiss Len!" Gumi grinned happily. I rolled my eyes whilst inaudibly muttering, 'didn`t see that coming'.

While I was groaning (and silently screaming with anger and glee), a hand touched my cheek. I instantly shut up as my head was turned. My lips became one with Len`s, because I could see the blur of banana bangs in front of my eyes. I sank into the kiss, my tense shoulders relaxing. I could hear a few cheers and claps as Len sighed. I couldn`t tell what he was thinking or feeling. I wondered when he was going to pull away, and as if he had heard my thoughts, he pulled away bashfully.

"Um…" Len rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little. I smiled at him, my cheeks on fire.

"Well, that was something!" Gakupo grinned, winking at Len.

"No it wasn`t. It was YOUR dare," Len pointed a disapproving finger at Gumi, "So it wasn`t anything! We simply did what you told us to!"

"Len, we didn`t ask you and Miku to kiss for more than five seconds!" Neru grinned, flicking her long side ponytail.

"Whatever…" He muttered.

"It didn`t mean anything…right Len?" I asked, hoping he would back me up. He looked at me before answering. After what seemed like an age, he nodded.

"Exactly. We`re friends. And that`s the way it`s going to be,"

My heart sank. Len didn`t like me then. That would`ve been the perfect time for him to admit it. But he didn`t. So that was it. It was a kiss, granted. But it didn`t mean anything to him. He was simply a crush…nothing more.


	6. Ch6: Boys, Boys, Boys

Chapter 6: Boys, Boys, Boys

…

An hour later, the girls and I were totally relaxed. The boys decided to head off a few minutes ago: Gakupo said he had to babysit his little sister Gakuko. Len wanted to go for a quick run and he had promised his mother he`d be back later. I was a little surprised that he wanted to go for a run so late at night but oh well. Dell wanted to go for a quick motorbike ride before going home (He`s got a motorbike?! That`s so cool!) Which meant that Kaito chose to go home too. So that left us girls.

Of course, the first thing they gossiped about was the kiss.

"OMG, Miku! Tell us everything!" Teto gasped, tugging at my sleeve.

"Exactamundo!"

"Spill!"

"What? It was a kiss…nothing more," I said flatly. Neru rolled her eyes at me extravagating.

"Nothing more my butt! It`s obvious that you like him, so tell!" She moaned, rolling onto her tummy.

"Oh, it was so romantic!" I squealed, sending them up. Gumi squealed back, but Luka stared at me,

"Really?" She asked.

"No,"

"Dang,"

"I don`t blame you," Rin said as she leaned back against the sofa. I giggled.

"C`mon Miku, what was it really like?!" Gumi pleaded. I sighed, not bothering to mess with them. They all looked at me sincerely,

"It was… It was weird. I mean, I wasn`t even planning to kiss him. And, it just sorta happened. Plus, he didn`t have any emotions when he kissed me back," I sighed again, flopping onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. Rin sat beside me, also on her back. She squeezed my hand reassuringly. Neru lay on her back next to Rin, as Luka did the same. Teto and Gumi followed so we were in a circle which meant that Teto was next to me. We were all staring at the ceiling, holding hands. It was like we were watching the stars.

"I bet it did mean something to him," Luka whispered, loud enough for us all to hear.

"Yeah, it looked like he was enjoying it!" Gumi commented.

"Maybe he was tryna act cool so he`d look more appeasing. Like, playing hard to get," Neru suggested, her voice calm and collected.

"Or he didn`t want to get too carried away in case the boys teased him," Rin said, clasping my hand tighter, "He bottles up most of his 'love' feelings, even around me and Mum! He`s always been like that,"

"Gakupo does most of the teasing," Gumi pointed out.

"Nah, it`s Dell and Kaito. He`s too nice to do it a lot…" Luka told me dreamily. Gumi sat up, her eyes sparkling and her eyebrows raised,

"OOOOH? Is he Luka-chan? Is he YOUR nice purple haired good guy?" Gumi grinned as she spoke. Luka blushed, looking cute.

"Noo…" She mumbled, grumbling slightly.

"I think he is!"

More grumbles.

"It`s official! Luka likes Gakupo!" Gumi clapped her hands gleefully.

"You can`t talk!" Luka yelled, not denying it, "You fancy Kaito!"

THAT shut Gumi up.

"Oh burn!" Neru flipped onto her stomach, pointing at Gumi. I sighed; glad the conversation had turned from me and Len to Gumi/Kaito and Luka/Gakupo. The rest of them argued and teased each other for a bit while listening. I didn`t get into it but I did say something every now and then to show that I was listening.

"Anyway, are we gonna talk about boys, or are we gonna have fun? I mean, they`re not gossiping about us!" Gumi grinned.

But Luka pulled a face, "That`ll be ok for you… You can brag about Kaito all night long!"

"Ok! Let`s shut up about guys! How about…a movie?"

After a lot of nods and agrees, Gumi brought back her whole selection of DVDs. We all sorted through them, grabbing movies that took our fancy. I took Mean Girls. It was one of my favorite movies.

"Ok, so we can vote for the movies?" Teto asked, placing her film on the ground. She had chosen Titanic.

Neru had chosen Raise Your Voice and Bride Wars. Gumi had Harry Potter 4, obviously. That box had been littered with Harry Potter movies. Rin had Made and Luka had What A Girl Wants.

After voting, we decided we were going to watch Mean Girls (yes!), Made, Raise Your Voice and Bride Wars. Gumi slipped the Mean Girls disk into the TV and sat down next to me on the sofa along with Luka. Neru sat on the floor with Rin and Teto, hugging her knees to her chest. I sank back, a smile embedded on my face and watched the movie.

…

…01:36 in the morning…

"Rin-chan?"

"Yeah Miku-chan?"

"You asleep yet?"

"Yeah… I`m sound asleep,"

"…I`m not,"

"I can tell,"

I rolled onto my tummy, stretching up like a cat. Rin pulled her eye mask off her face; she looked tired.

"What`s up?" She asked, sounding sincere.

I sighed, "Nothing. I just can`t sleep,"

I looked over at the others, worried we might wake them up. However, Neru was completely out, her phone clutched to her chest. Luka looked much more peaceful and elegant, lying flat on her back with her long pink hair fanning out behind her. Gumi had a book clutched to her chest as she lay also facing the ceiling. Teto was hunched up, cuddling the edge of her sleeping bag.

"Don`t worry. They won`t wake up for anything, especially Neru," Rin chuckled quietly and I did too.

I smiled, "That`s good,"

"So…what`s the matter? And don`t say it`s nothin; I know there`s something,"

"Well, I dunno, it`s… you know…"

"The kiss?"

"Well done Sherlock," I said dryly. Rin pulled out her phone and glanced at the time, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I`m clever. What was so bad about it? I mean, you should be happy right?"

"I guess…"

"Then why aren`t you?! I don`t want to have to interrogate you. That`s dull,"

"Ok, I`m not happy cause of two things. One, Len probably hates me now. Two, he doesn`t like me," I sighed, cupping my cheeks with my hands.

"Hey…" Rin rolled over to me, hugging my shoulders, "He does like you. I can tell. My brother hardly says two words to any girl except you. You`re special to him, Len just doesn`t know how to express it. Give the guy a chance,"

I laughed quietly, "You should be a guidance counsellor,"

"Nah, I wanna be a Vocaloid," Rin said, surprising me.

"Really? Me too!"

"Wow! We`re more alike than I imagined!" Rin clasped my hands, "Though we all previously planned the same sort of thing,"

"Really?" I asked, "It sounds like fun. I`ve had the dream since I was a little girl. My big brother Mikuo is a Vocaloid,"

"My older siblings Lenka and Rinto too. I swear I`ve heard them mention a Mikuo before…" Rin went into thought, breaking away from my hands. I wanted to laugh at Rin`s 'thinking face', but kept quiet.

"Yup, I recall it last year," Rin smiled at me, "And I was told he has a little sister that fits your description. Let`s see... Yup, long turquoise hair in two pigtails, blue eyes, friendly and likes leeks," I giggled, and then we fell silent.

About thirty minutes of silence passed between us in silence. I wasn`t sure what to say and I didn`t think Rin did either. I sat up, my long turquoise hair flopping all over the place yet still in pigtails.

"Rin… I think I love…"

I smiled, lying back in my sleeping bag next to a softly snoring Rin.


	7. Ch7: Yellow VS White

Chapter 7: Yellow VS White

What`s up my angels?! This is the next chappie of So This Is Love? and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters and followers so far! Your actions make my stories much better. J

A special shout out to VocaloidWriter, my awesome friend on this site that helped plant some ideas for this story and help it blossom. Go and check out my favorite story of theirs: Leeks and Bananas! It`s a Lenku, hilarious and so goddamn good and entertaining!

Ok, now before you slam into me from reading the chapter name and having figured out what it meant, I just HAD to write a bit of Len VS Dell while things are starting to get moving. Don`t worry though, I don`t plan for this to turn into a MikuxDell fic, it`s still very much a Lenku! I just thought to give Dell-kun the spotlight in this chapter!

And finally (if you`re still reading this author`s message), prepare for a huge Mean Girls chapter next! And there will probably be a bit of an argument/fight between Miku and Meiko. (If you`re a Meiko fan- please don`t read and leave a bad review! So, that`s a bit of a preview for you!

Now that that`s over, sit back, relax, enjoy and celebrate the ship that is Lenku! A.V

…

Monday mornings always suck. They suck even more when you`re trudging along with a heavy bag hanging by your hips. Even my hair was hanging in despair this morning. It was limp and dry- but it soon got wet when I stepped out into the pouring rain. Again, I was stuck walking; lucky me. My parents would never buy me a car (on account that I had crashed my old motorbike), so there was no hope of that. And it didn`t look like I could get a ride off anyone either.

Until a mysterious black BMW pulled up alongside me, with the door open.

"If you want a lift, get in!" Dell yelled, shielding himself from the rain. I did as he said, shutting the door behind me. I soon regretted my action when I realized that water droplets from my pigtails and clothes were now splattered on the car`s cream leather seat.

"Sorry Dell… Maybe I should walk? I don`t wanna mess up your car," I mumbled, timidly.

"Don`t be stupid Hatsune," Dell`s voice was a little gruff, but strangely soothing, "It`s a car; not a designer t-shirt!"

I laughed at his joke, placing my bag on my lap. Dell pulled away from the pavement, fiercely. Unfortunately for any passer-by, Dell`s stereo started up again. Thirty Seconds To Mars boomed out of the speakers. I didn`t listen to them often but I had heard them and liked their song This Is War.

"Damn," He muttered, switching the music off, "Sorry bout that; I`m a rock fan. You probably like… Lady Gaga or Justin Timberlake,"

I gave him a fake hurt look, "I like rock!" Though I didn`t listen to it often (I listened to Justin Timberlake and Lady Gaga more).

Dell raised his eyebrows, not believing me. I gulped as his ruby eyes looked me up and down. We had only met a few times but already I felt slightly intimidated by his presence. I tried my best not to let it show though. He seemed like Gakupo and I didn`t want to accidently get on his bad side.

Leaning across me, Dell pressed the play button on the speakers. The music started up again as the silver haired boy looked at me expectantly,

"Oh…maybe you do like it," Dell stared at my blank expressionless face. I actually found it pretty relaxing and loud, so I didn`t mind it. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before pulling up at the school`s car park. It had stopped raining, so I didn`t have to worry about getting wet anymore.

"You get to park here?" I asked, climbing out of the BMW. I wasn`t ready to ask about how and when he had got the car and if he was old enough to drive it. He seemed pretty responsible, even though he had that mysterious aura about him.

"Legally? No. The school doesn`t mind. They get more annoyed when I park my motorbike in the way," Dell flashed me a devious grin, grabbing his bag from the back seat. Casually, we made our way to our first class: History.

"Speaking of which, where is your motorbike? It looked so cool!" I twirled one of the ends of one of my pigtails around my finger, bashfully. I hadn`t meant it to come out so desperate.

"Yeah, it`s cool. It`s being fixed. Guess I shouldn`t have gone that midnight ride in the forest on Friday," Dell smiled at the memory, his eyes becoming misty.

"Wow… My old motorbike could barely drive on the road, let alone in the forest!"

Dell`s head snapped in my direction, "You had a motorbike?"

"Yeah, Until I crashed it,"

Dell laughed, the laugh sounding light with dark edges, "Maybe I could give you some lessons?"

That sounded a little…strange. However, my mouth spoke before I could even register what was being said, "Ok. Deal,"

"Cool. Sometime next week?"

"Sure!"

It was odd. We had only met a few days ago and already we were getting on…of some sorts. The lift had been unexpected, but I wasn`t regretting taking it. I carried on walking; only stopping when I noticed that Dell was standing still, as if his feet had become one with the damp ground.

"I think I may have come in between a Kagamine on a mission," Dell GROWLED, his eyes flaming. I spun round, my bag nearly hitting the person in front of me. Kagamine… And that person wasn`t Rin Kagamine, but an angry looking Len Kagamine.

"Len!" I squeaked, my heart fluttering at the sight of him, his banana bangs and his sapphire eyes. I had never been so nervous at seeing the color yellow.

"Miku…" Len`s eyes softened at my name, but his eyes soon hardened when he turned back to the person I was with, "Dell,"

"Len," Dell snarled back. I had no idea what was going on here. It was like watching two wolves fight over territory. Although, luckily for me, nothing had actually started yet, involving a fight anyway. The corridor quickly cleared, as if the tension was driving everyone into the sides to make room for the two boys.

"What the heck is up with you two?!" I couldn`t help but yell, causing them both to blink in surprise. Dell sniffed, folding his arms defensively against his chest.

"Why don`t you ask Mr Jealous here?"

That made Len snap. He ran at Dell with such a speed, I could barely register him move. Neither did Dell, as he was pinned down to the floor, Len lying across his body to stop Dell from hitting him.

"Back off Dell," Len`s voice was filled with anger and venom. I could tell just by that that Len wasn`t mucking around. Dell hissed suddenly and slammed his leg up into Len`s stomach. Len was sent flying, before Dell got up and slammed the blond haired boy into the ground.

"Since when was giving a girl a lift to school a crime?" Dell grinned, evilly. I didn`t want to know what he was going to do. All I knew was that I needed to stop them.

"Stop it!" I cried, pulling Dell away from Len. Dell huffed, reluctantly getting up. Not taking his blue eyes off Dell, Len backed away, staring at his hands as if he couldn`t believe what he had done. Without a word, he looked into my eyes, fearfully, then ran off.

"Hmph. Never thought he`d have the guts…" Dell muttered, more to himself than to me.

"What was all that about?" I asked naively.

"Heh heh. You have a lot to learn Hatsune,"

I turned away, wondering what he meant by that. But I was left alone in the corridor, with only my thoughts for company.

…

"He did WHAT?!"

Ok, so maybe PE wasn`t the best place for gossiping. Neru and I had to do our best to not get hit by the ball, let alone talk about the events of this morning. I suck at netball, along with all other sports. Well, I guess I`m ok at swimming, basketball and dancing if it counts. Neru was actually pretty good at rugby (and every other sport!) and could score a point with her eyes closed I bet. But she stayed next to me to keep me company.

"I`ve already told you twice! Len attacked Dell! It was pretty weird! Like, Len couldn`t believe what he had done afterwards…" I sighed, dodging the rugby ball that was coming my way from the opposite team. Oh yeah, did I mention? Meiko was the captain of the other team.

"Are you sure it was the same Len Kagamine? Len`s the kinda guy that hates violence and wouldn`t hurt a fly, right?"

"How many Len Kagamine`s do you know? Especially Len`s that have their hair in a ponytail, a sister named Rin and a guitar?!"

Neru smiled, "Collecting facts now are we?" I frowned, blushing as Neru continued, "Sounds like him… Still don`t believe it though!" She was cut off by the sharp sound of the teacher`s whistle. A few glares were thrown in my direction when I realized we had lost 3-7. Meiko in particular was staring at me, angrily. I felt confused; her team had won hadn`t they? My face flushing, I hid under my long hair. What had I done now?!

…

"Uh oh, here comes trouble,"

I turned to see what Kaito was talking about. I nearly choked on my lunch when I saw Meiko, Iroha and Mayu storming up to our table.

"You guy stealing, green haired bitch!" Meiko yelled, her brown eyes hollows of madness. Practically the whole canteen gasped, the chatter dying to a halt. I could sense my friend`s anger.

"You can talk Meiko! You give slut a whole new meaning!" Neru countered, standing up.

"Stay out of this! Or eye drops will be the least of your worries!" The brown haired girl threatened.

"Hey, watch it! I`m sick of you thinking you own this school and everyone in it!" I clenched my fists, my rage rising, "And my hair is turquoise, not green!"

"I`m popular. You sad lot wouldn`t know about that. Stick to your homework geeks, and leave boys like Len to me,"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Rin shouted, standing by Neru`s side, anger clearly displayed on her face. Kaito, Gumi, Neru, Rin, Dell, Gakupo and I were all standing, looking like we were going to punch someone. I could see out of the corner of my eye Rin`s fist shaking like she desired to actually do it and to the person in front of me. Teto and Luka were still sitting, watching the fight as it went on. They looked as if they were about to stand but couldn`t due to the tension. Of course, Len was nowhere in sight.

"I know what happened on Friday! You kissed my man!" Meiko stepped forward, clicking her fingers in front of my face, "If you ever try it on with him again, you`ll be sorry,"

I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from moving, "Number one, he`s not your man. Number two, you started this so I`m gonna finish it. You don`t wanna play fair? Bring it,"

There were a couple of mutters and gasps from the surrounding tables. Mouth silently open, Meiko pulled away from me and sauntered out of the canteen, her head held high. I didn`t feel as confident as I had sounded. Maybe I had taken that a little too far…

I sat down slowly, breathing hard. The rest of my friends sat around me, breathing heavily too. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I think the revolution has begun…" Gumi said quietly, though loud enough for us all to hear. After a few nods from Neru, Luka and Teto, Gumi pulled out a dark green notebook filled with her beautifully linked black handwriting. She started flicking through the pages and stopped at a certain one with the heading **Meiko`s Bad Hair Day**. Kaito smirked, nudging the greenette in the ribs. Gumi blushed, giggling a little. Could those two be any more obvious? I sighed happily.

"Ok, Dell and I will sort this out tonight. Right Dell?" Kaito asked, smirking. The silver haired boy nodded, smirking also. Rin was creepily grinning, rubbing her hands together in delight.

"All we need to do is wait until Meiko washes her hair," It might`ve been a childish prank, but we were dealing with a child.

Well, not a child… a mean girl.


	8. Ch8: I Was Made For Loving Him

Chapter 8: I Was Made For Loving Him

Hello my lovely readers! I`m so sorry that this chapter was a little late; school sucks. Thank god there are weekends! XD Anyway, I know, I know the big fight between Miku-chan and Mei-san hasn`t come yet! But, as you can probably tell, Miku is about ready to blow! J Sorry Miku-chan!

As for what`s going on through Len-kun`s mind… Who knows?! It`s Len Kagamine!

Reviews: I`m going to start 'answering' reviews that come in!

Missy Missy Bounce: I`m glad you`ve started shipping Lenku! It makes me so happy to know that I`ve managed to convince someone that Len and Miku are cute together! Thanks for your review!

Mikuylenlove: Well, I can guarantee a Len`s POV coming your way soon. I`ve actually been considering different POVs, mainly Miku`s and Len`s though. Here is your update! Thanks for your review!

Black White and Superstitious: You`ve never seen Mean Girls?! *faints* You should really watch it; you might get more references that way and it`s just an awesome movie! But yes, Meiko BURN! Thanks for your review!

VocaloidWriter: I`m glad you`re smiling; I like making people smile. And for what`s going on between Len and Dell? You`ll have to wait to find out…

Awesome D.T: Ha, I`ll consider those ideas Awesome-chan. Neru, Rin, Dell and Gakupo are considering those ideas right now J Though killing is a little far… A fellow little monster! *hi fives*

Anyway, I`ll try to update as soon as possible. Depends if I have time! Stupid school! I think the next chapter is going to be a really good one. I swear there will be an argument between Miku and Meiko and I finally introduce Rinto and Lenka (Len and Rin`s older siblings/twins) to the story.

Enjoy, and R&R! A.V

…

…Thursday…

I couldn`t help but laugh at Meiko`s hair three days later. Dell and Kaito were surprisingly good with girl`s hair products. Instead of the brunette`s hair being brown, radiant and ravishing, it had turned into a massive explosion of stickiness. Her short hair stuck up all over the place in awful clumps and it was a lighter shade of brown. It made Meiko look weird and plain…not to mention side splittingly hilarious.

"It doesn`t look that bad Mei-sama!" Mayu tried to soothe Meiko. However, it was a lost cause; Meiko was red with rage. They were standing at their lockers, and I had the misfortunate of needing to go past them. Luckily, Kaito was with me at the time. We were meeting the others in the gym.

"It`s that stupid Miku Hatsune…" I heard Meiko mutter. She slammed her locker door so hard that it rattled fiercely. I squeaked, forgetting that Kaito had told me to act confident.

"Oh look, it`s the green haired freak that spikes popular girls' shampoo…" Meiko growled, as Mayu and Iroha turned to face us.

"Nice hairstyle Mei-chan! Where`d you get it? Scruff Bag`s R Us?" Kaito spat, a mischievous grin on his face. He was enjoying this too much.

"You`ll pay for this. Trust me, you`ll wish you`d never heard the name Meiko Sakine!" Using her signature move, Meiko clicked her fingers before storming off; her minions at her heels.

"Sure thing…" I muttered, "And my hair isn`t green,"

"Don`t worry Miku-chan. That was a Level One prank. Plenty more where that came from!" Kaito reassured me, leading me to the gym. I shrugged, chasing after him. If that was Level One…I don`t want to know what Level Ten would be…

…

"Miku?"

I looked up, my heart freezing over suddenly when I saw Len standing in front of me in Music, his head hanging shamefully.

"Hi Len…" I shuffled over in my seat, giving him more room to sit down. He nodded gratefully and sat beside me, removing the guitar case from his back and placing it on the floor in front of him.

"Listen, I wanna say sorry about Tuesday. I dunno what came over me," Len mumbled the last part, looking like he was struggling not to put his head in his hands.

"Hey, don`t worry about it! It happens to the best of us!" I said with a smile. I tried to keep my cool, but my heart was doing back flips. It practically exploded when Len placed his hand on mine.

"Thanks Miku. You`re a real friend," Len gave me an easy smile before taking his hand off mine and reaching to unzip his guitar case and bring out his guitar. I stared at him for a second before coughing and looking back over the piece of paper lying next to me on the bench. I had brought in the music I had the first day. I sighed happily as I remembered the events that had occurred right here on this bench.

I wanted to ask Len if he could play the guitar for me again, but I felt like I was taking him away from his work. He looked really concentrated, playing notes on the guitar and mouthing silent words. I wished I could read lips to tell what he was saying, or singing. So I sat there looking stupid, pencil in my hand and added a few lyrics to the sheet. I looked over at the blond haired boy sometimes, and he would give me a reassuring smile. My heart thumped loudly against my chest.

Miss Green would occasionally look over at us both, giving me a wink and a smile now and then. Thankfully she didn`t say anything, but it did make me blush a painful red.

In no time at all, the bell rang. I wished I could spend an eternity here with Len. I was reluctant to let him go home, but luckily he didn`t seem in a hurry to head home.

Neither of us needed to go to our lockers (I didn`t have any homework for once!) so we headed out of the school gate. I vaguely remembered the last time I had walked out of school with Len. But when he struck up conversation, it was soon a distant memory.

"So, are you going to refuse to let me walk you home again?" Len joked, though there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Afraid so," I said, a little sad myself at saying this.

"Well, in that case, I might as well ask you," Len gave me his trademark smile. The smile that had made my heart flutter the first time I had ever met him.

"What do you want to ask me?" I inquired my heart in my mouth and my pulse was beating like a drum.

"It`s a little embarrassing…but how would you like to come to my house tomorrow night? My mum`s cooking a fantastic meal apparently!" Len blushed a little, but it was nowhere near as obvious when I blushed.

I wasn`t sure what to say. Ok, I`ll admit it…I was hoping he was going to ask me out. But, asking me to his place to meet his family? Well, I`d already met Rin, but still! That was…the right amount of good mixed with a slight pinch of weird.

"Um…Miku?" Len waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts immediately, realizing he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, sorry! I`d love to Len! Tomorrow?" I gabbled as quickly as I could.

"Great!" Len breathed a sigh of relief, miming wiping his forehead, "I was scared you`d laugh in my face!"

"I`m hurt Len!" I pouted comically. Len laughed,

"Sorry Miku, I knew you wouldn`t have really. Besides, Rin`ll probably be there too and you two are getting along well. I`m glad," He smiled, his sapphire eyes shining beautifully in the light.

I nodded, "She`s a great friend. You`re lucky to have her!"

"You wouldn`t be saying that if you lived with her!" We both shared a laugh then he turned away from me,

"I have to go now. See you tomorrow! Meet me at your locker!"

With a slight wave of his hand, his small ponytail blew out slightly behind him as he rushed off in the opposite direction from where I started walking. He soon disappeared out of sight.

I silently squealed with happiness, practically skipping down the road. Hell, I had a thirty minute walk home. But that didn`t matter. Len had invited me to his house?!

Len had invited me to his house!

I had to practically stop myself from screaming with glee, because I was getting a few glares from people passing by. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and plugged my earphones in. Scrolling through the music options, I clicked 'Shuffle' at the top and put the earphones in my ears, eagerly waiting to see what song came first.

I never was the kind of girl

That`s naturally sure when it comes to love, oh no!

I was insecure, insecure

But when it comes to you and me

I can`t deny this feeling inside, oh no!

I never felt like this before, this before

No, no, no

I sighed, timing my steps with the music`s beat. The song was Fashion of His Love by Lady Gaga, my favorite female music artist. I loved this song.

I`m seeing all the signs from above

I`m gonna be the one that he loves

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love

Oh yeah!

I started to hum along with the song, my mind filling up with old memories, recent memories and mainly, things about Len Kagamine.

I`m gonna be his first and last kiss

Cause honey I was born to be his

I was made for loving him

The fashion of his love

Ok, I couldn`t help but think about him kissing me. His lips on mine… My hands running through his hair and playing with his ponytail… Just the feeling of his hand on mine made sparks fly through my body. Imagine if he kissed me…

Urgh! Snap out of it Miku Hatsune! He`s just a tiny crush! And anyway, he only likes you as a friend! So stop thinking about kissing him!

Frantically, I pressed the pause button on my phone. It was a great song, granted. But it was just making me feel weird today. I turned it off altogether, walking with great haste. I still had a long walk back to my house.

…

…The Next Day…

Well, today was the day. Let`s just say I was VERY excited about today. I hadn`t told anyone about my date-

Dinner! Dinner with Len. Well, Rin probably knew already seeing as it was her home too and nobody could keep secrets from her for long. She had a mysterious way of finding out information nobody else could…

As I was saying, I hadn`t told anyone about my plans so I hoped they wouldn`t notice that I was practically jumping up and down in my seat whenever I sat down. I had curled the ends of my bangs and pigtails slightly but I hadn`t made any other effort.

However, my mum had blown it completely out of proportion.

She told me no kissing, touching or otherwise should go on between us. I`m surprised she didn`t give me a condom to take with me. Geez.

After she had given me that lecture, I simply told her that it was to do with school work, and my best friend would be there too. I wasn`t sure what Rin would be doing tonight…

There were two sides to this too. The good news, my dad offered me a lift to school so that I didn't get tired or sweaty on my way to school and my hair didn`t get messed up because of the wind. The bad news was that I think he only offered it to me because he thought it was an actual date like Mum. What the hell is up with my family?! They never did that when Mikuo started going out with Lily! (Though they had their doubts that it would last anyway)

They`ve been together for at least a year and a half now and are both Vocaloids. Lucky them…

Anyway, as a result, I arrived at school really early. However, I wasn`t early enough to stop Meiko from ruining my life…again.

I went to my locker; feeling confused when there was a crowd of laughing students around my locker. I pushed past them, wondering what they were staring and laughing at. They all suddenly screamed when they saw me, which made me more suspicious. I gasped at the creased up note taped to my locker door, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey Miki!" I heard Len call, but his voice was a distant sound, "Mind if I call you that? I just thought of the nickname last night. Hey, what`s up? What are you staring at-?"

Len soon stopped talking when he saw the note on my locker. Written on it read: Hold on to your guys! The whore, Miku Hatsune, will try and get off with them! Or she`ll spike your shampoo! Beware! J

There was only one person who hated me enough and mean enough to write that…


	9. Saved By Len, Then Flirting With Rinto

Chapter 9: Saved By Len, Then Flirting With Rinto

Kon'nichiwa! I`m in a super good mood today, which means no juicy detail will be left untouched! Admittedly, I wasn`t in that good a mood to start with. My siblings were pissing me off, my parents were setting me chores and I received loads of homework from my Science, French and English teachers. But I`ve gotten my homework out of the way, locked my bedroom door and am ready to write!

I also forgot to say last chapter that I didn`t own the song used! But I have to say that I don`t own it for legal reasons. Oh, by the way, I also quoted Mean Girls in this chapter so I don`t own anything from Mean Girls/Mean Girls 2. And whilst we`re on the subject, I don`t own Vocaloid either. Yay, now that`s out of the way!

And while I` m at it…. I`M SO SORRY THIS CHATER WAS POSTED SO LATE! I WON`T EVER LEAVE IT SO LATE AGAIN!

Reviews:

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: You`ll have to wait and see what happens between the two J I like writing MikuxLen and since I`m in a good mood… You shall get your Lenku moments! Here is your next update! Thanks for your review!

Black White and Superstitious: I know Mei-chan is a bitch. The nickname, yeah I wanted LenLen to have a cute nickname for Miku-chan and thought of Miki. I know Miki is actually a Vocaloid but who cares?! I actually can`t remember where I got the idea from! OMG I`m losing my mind! Thanks for your review!

Awesome D.T: Where would Miku-chan get that photo? And I think it would most likely be Rin and Dell that gets the photo. Yes, Miki has a date with LenLen! I`m awesome! Thanks for your review!

Guest: Yes, the shrekkoning of Meiko will commence! Thanks for your review!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed so far! Remember that all that motivates me which means quicker updates! Speaking of reviews… Mostly everyone that reviewed basically said they wanted Meiko to die in a hole. Well, you`re about to find out Miku's reaction…right now! (Contains a bit of swearing!)

So I`m gonna shut up and let you read this chapter! And if you`ve seen the title name, you`ll see that the glorious older Kagamine twins are introduced at last! Enjoy! And before I forget, I`m going away on holiday so this story won`t have an update for at least a week and a bit! Sorry! A.V

…

I couldn`t help but let a sob escape past my lips. How could Meiko be this horrible?! Hell, how could ANYONE be this horrible?

My reaction was soon greeted by Len pulling me into a hug, my face pressed into his shoulder. My heart wanted me to cry on it and feel the warmth of his body flow into my veins. However, I forced myself to pull away from him and run off in the other direction.

"Miku!" Len called after me, his voice filled with worry and concern. I vaguely looked around to see the blond sigh, before tearing the note off my locker and dumping it in a nearby bin. At least now no one else would see Meiko`s horrible message. Knowing her though, she had probably already texted everyone it.

Damn, Crypton High was like a jungle. However, I knew how this would be dealt with in the jungle. Meiko would`ve been ripped to shreds by now. But I wasn`t going to deal with Meiko by attacking her. There was only one thing I could do.

...Lunch…

"Miku-chan, we`ve got a problem!"

Great, just what I needed. Teto telling me that something else had gone terribly wrong. How long had I been here? A week? Maybe more. I already had an enemy that hated my guts.

Thank god for friends.

"Ok, ok! Calm it Teto! What`s the problem?!" I asked, worrying at how frantic the red head was.

"It`s Rin! I think she`s trying to fight Meiko! She heard about your locker. We all did… Gumi, Kaito and Luka are fuming. Dell and Neru look like they`re going to blow and me and Gakupo are trying to keep everyone calm!" Teto was out of breath by the time she had finished.

"What?! Where`s Rin-chan?!" I cried, starting to panic as well.

"I think she`s in the canteen! She looked really mad last time I saw her!"

"Let`s go then!" I grabbed Teto`s hand and pulled the red head along behind me. We raced to the canteen as fast as we could, thankfully, everyone was in the canteen so no one was staring at us and wondering why we were running. My pigtails blew out behind me and when I glanced back at Teto; her red drills were doing the same. Slightly slipping on the corridor floor, we picked up speed. It reminded me of Len.

Shit, I still had to go to his house for dinner. I had completely forgotten, what with the events of this morning and now.

"C`mon Miku-chan!" Teto yelled, whipping past me. I continued to run after her until we both stopped, bursting through the canteen doors.

We skidded to a halt, slightly out of breath when we entered. Students had gathered in a huge circle around the middle of the canteen where no tables were. No prizes for which girls were standing in the middle, about to throw punches at each other.

"Rin-chan!" I yelled, pushing my way to the front of the circle. Meiko was standing opposite the natural blonde, looking pretty relaxed. I wasn`t sure why, Rin appeared to be a strong individual, even with her cute appearance.

"Oh look! It`s the whore!" Meiko grinned, her brown eyes lighting up evilly when everyone laughed. I gritted my teeth, determined to stop Rin doing something she would regret. Well… Probably not.

"Don`t you dare call my best friend that!" Rin shrieked, clenching her fists even tighter. I was aware of Len, Dell and Kaito slamming into the room.

"What are you going to do about it?" Meiko threatened, that evil smirk never leaving her face.

Just when it looked like Rin was about to lose the plot and attack the brunette, I felt someone squeeze my hand before running past me. In a split second, Len was in between the two girls, holding onto Rin`s wrist to prevent her from moving. The confused yet still angry girl turned to her brother,

"Step aside Len…" She growled. I flinched at her tone. She didn`t use any of the nicknames she called him which showed she wasn`t mucking around here. But after a minute and a few whispered words from Len, the blonde straightened up, showing she was no longer going to fight.

"Oh Len-kun! Couldn`t bear to be away from me any longer, huh?" Meiko winked saucily. I also noticed that she had carefully positioned her arms across her chest, making her boobs press together and look bigger. I sighed to myself, looking at Len for his reaction. His face was expressionless, but his eyes showed he was angry.

"Stop playing games Meiko. Miku hasn`t done anything to you. So drop it," Len spat his words like venom, as he slammed his fist down on a nearby table. Teto flinched at his actions and moved closer to me. I clasped her hand, but didn`t take my eyes of the blond. I couldn't help it; his anger made me think he was sexier. But it also scared me. I had never seen him like this… His sapphire eyes dimmed and looked dark?

"Len…" Meiko started to move closer to him, her hips swishing with every step she took. Her heels made an audible 'click!' as they hit the floor. However, her attempts at seducing the blond were pointless, because he pushed past her and made his way through the large crowd. He stopped next to me and winked, giving me his trademark smile which made my legs melt. I smiled back, mouthing 'thank you' at him.

"No problem. See you at the lockers after school?" Len whispered , his voice low and enticing. I nodded, watching him wave at an open mouthed Kaito. The blue haired boy chased after him as he exited. Dell on the other hand winked at me before following.

By now, the excitement had died down to nothing so people were leaving or settling down at tales with their friends. Rin strolled over to me and Teto, giving Meiko the 'evil eye'. The brunette simply made a rude gesture at us and sauntered out of the canteen, Mayu and Iroha scurrying after her.

"Thanks girls. But Miku next time I get into a fight with a bitch, tell your man not to interfere," Rin smirked smugly.

"He`s not my man," I sighed, "And he`s your brother,"

"Yup. Every day is a gift…" Rin adjusted her bunny bow, "And if he`s not your man, then how come I know you`re coming to dinner tonight?" She had an eyebrow raised jokingly.

"What?! How come you didn`t tell me about this Miku-chan?! Oh Miku! You're going to Len`s house!" Teto squealed.

"It`s Rin`s house too," I pointed out. Teto didn`t seem to care about that fact,

"Who cares?! You`re having dinner with Len!"

"And Rin,"

"Still!" Teto then whispered to me, "Don`t touch anything and expect a bomb to go off in there. I`ve been there and it is nuts!"

Rin put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, cause I know how to set off a bomb!"

"I wasn`t talking about you," Teto said, "I was talking about your big brother,"

Rin simply shrugged, "He is what he is," I gulped. Was I to expect someone setting off a bomb when I entered this house?

Rin noticed my expression and laughed, "Don`t worry Miku-chan. I`ll happily keep any bombs away from you!" She smiled and I smiled back. Teto turned to us,

"So… Can we eat now? I want my bread!"

We all laughed.

…

"Miki!"

I turned around to see Len lightly jogging towards me. My face lit up when I saw him and a small blush spread across my cheeks.

"Hey Len! What took you so long?" I joked, clutching my bag. We made our way out of school. It felt weird that I had to turn left instead of right, but I followed Len with a spring in my step.

"Ha ha…" Len winked, his sapphire eyes glittering like beautiful stars. I could feel my heart thumping loudly. I sighed, hoping he couldn`t hear it too.

"Listen… About what happened at lunch… Thank you so much,"

Len shrugged as if it was nothing, "No problem. Rinny is always getting into fights. She was always the one that stood there with her fist in someone`s face while I hung back like a coward…"

Len a coward? He didn`t seem like a coward to me at all! He seemed like a supportive and protective person.

"People haven`t really said anything after you stood up to Meiko for me," I continued. This wasn`t strictly true. A few people had continued to say horrible things to me and stared at me. But Len didn`t need to know that.

"I dunno what`s gotten into Meiko…" Len`s eyes, which were once shining, suddenly dulled as if he was sad. I felt a little sorry for him, but I couldn`t help but feel angry at Meiko. Mainly because I was jealous that Len missed the old Meiko. I silently screamed at myself for thinking that.

"Meh. People change," I shrugged light heartedly. I noticed that Len was still staring at his black shoes. He suddenly looked up, his face bright and happy in an instant.

"Never mind. Though I doubt Rin will ever change! So…Got any homework?" He asked, his smile dazzling me. I didn`t know what to say.

"Whoa…uh! Um! Err…oh…the usual. Chemistry, Maths, English. A fair bit," Len raised his eyebrows at my list.

"Geez, that is a lot! I`ve only got Geography!"

"Way to be modest…" I groaned, trying to act annoyed. But my attempt failed when Len stuck his tongue out at me and I burst into laughter.

"Well…We`re here," Len pulled out a small golden key from his trouser pocket as we stopped in front of his house.

The house wasn`t how I imagined it, or how Teto described it. I was expecting bombs and a mess everywhere. But it seemed rude to think that at all. It was a terraced house, the bricks fixed into a cool pattern. The front door was painted a lovely shade of yellow; with potted plants on each side of the door mat.

Slotting his key into the lock, Len swung the door open and let me wander through. I nodded shyly in gratitude, feeling a bit out of place in the hallway. The hall was pristine and clean, with a few mirrors hung on the wall. There were pictures on the walls too, mainly of four blonds. I recognised Rin and Len but didn`t recognize the other two blonds.

"Hey! Don`t look at me in that one!" Len cried, grinning as he covered up a younger version of himself. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him, continuing to look at the other two blonds.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh! That`s me and Rin`s big brother Rinto," Len pointed at a blond with short blond hair like Kaito`s and blue eyes who was strumming a guitar, "And that`s our big sister Lenka," Len then pointed at a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes who was smiling at the camera. She looked like Rin but with longer hair and was taller. I also noticed that there was a small white bow in her hair. Was that bow famous here? As I looked at them both, I smiled. Did good looks run all the way through Len and Rin`s family?!

"Me and Rin are twins, and so are Lenka and Rinto," Len said, smiling.

"Cool! Are they here now?" Before Len could even open his mouth to reply, Rinto stuck his head round the door. Rinto looked a lot older than the photo, and he looked even better looking in real life. However, I wasn`t sure he was my type.

"Someone mention me?" Rinto was wearing a dark leather jacket that hung loosely on his body. He had a yellow scarf wound round his neck loosely too and his hair looked fluffy and was not in a ponytail like Len`s. I noticed the guitar he had in the photo was in his grasp.

"Hey bro," Len said rather nervously. Strange, I thought.

"Wow!" The older blond let out a low wolf whistle, twirling his guitar pick between his fingers, "So you`re my brother`s girlfriend. Miku, right? Damn Len, she`s smoking hot!"

"Rinto! She`s not my girlfriend!" Len rolled his eyes, wandering through into one of the rooms.

"Thanks for saying I`m pretty though," I giggled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Any time! Just telling the truth," Rinto stepped back, allowing me to follow after Len. Before I could go, Rinto placed his hand on my shoulder, "Although if you dump Len, I`m single!"

I laughed loudly, "I`ll bare that in mind! You know me and Len are just friends right?"

"Well… My bro is a little shy when it comes to feelings and girls. It`s Rin that got the 'confident' gene. But I can tell from just meeting you that you`re Len`s type. Plus, he hasn`t stopped talking about you for days!"

"Really? Interesting…" I mumbled, feeling my face heat up again. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found Len standing next to me with a heavy frown on his face.

"Rinto, when Mum says give me some space, that also means stop annoying my friend! You`ll weird her out!" Len moaned, nudging his brother. Rinto smiled, waving at me before retreating upstairs. I heard him call for his sister Lenka.

"Sorry about that. Rinto`s a little intense," Len pulled me into the living room, setting me down on the sofa. He slouched down, looking at me intently.

"No he isn`t! You haven`t met my parents!" I laughed, smiling when Len laughed along with me, "And besides, he`s nice!"

"Well, he`s been called a lot worse. And it`s usual Rin and Lenka that call him it! He`d take that as a huge compliment!" Len grinned, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs, even though we had just sat down.

We wandered upstairs, glancing at the various rooms. After a quick glance, Len turned to me,

"Well, do you wanna see my room? Or I could take you to see my OTHER annoying sister Lenka,"

"Ahem! Don`t you mean your LOVELY other sister who gave you a lift to school last week even though she had work?!" Lenka appeared out of her room, her hair rolled up in curlers. She was wearing a pair of yellow leggings and a white top with a banana on it. A simple outfit, but it looked stunning on her. I noticed the bunny bow she wore in the photo was in her hair and I smiled. Then I looked down at my navy skirt and white blouse, wishing I had Lenka`s stunning figure.

"Hey Miku! We`ve heard so much about you!" Lenka smiled, her smile inviting and kind and also showing off her pearly white teeth. It reminded me of Len`s smile, but Lenka didn`t make my heart jump up and down when she smiled.

"Hi Lenka! I`ve heard a lot about you too!" I lied, quickly realizing that Len hadn`t told me anything about Lenka. In fact, it had been Rin to tell me that they even had older siblings.

To my surprise, she laughed, "Aw! No need to feel nervous Miku! I know Len hasn`t told you anything about me or Rinto. It was probably Rinny that told you they even had older siblings! Len doesn`t like telling anyone about his family," She leaned closer to me and whispered, "I think he`s scared that we`ll come across as cooler than him!"

While Lenka and I laughed, Len rolled his eyes. But he had a huge grin on his face on his face, and he looked pretty relieved. Maybe he was thankful that I was getting along with his older siblings. I still had to meet his mother though.

"C`mon Miku,"

I waved at Lenka and followed Len into his bedroom. I hesitated for a second, feeling a little weird about going into a boy`s room, but I walked in anyway. The first thing I noticed was the black guitar case Len took his guitar to school in. The wallpaper was white with bananas on it, looking cute. Most of his room was yellow, showing off his love for the color and bananas. A bed was placed at the other side of the room, underneath the window. Guitar sheets and books were on it. A desk was also standing in the room with several books and papers thrown onto it. I guess Len wasn`t as OCD as I was.

"No what you were expecting, huh?" Len looked at my expression, with no expression on his own face.

"I wasn`t really sure what to expect!" I gingerly wandered over to his guitar, "You really love guitar don`t you?"

Len nodded, leaning over and taking it out of the case. He fitted the strap across his shoulder and strummed a few beautiful notes. Personally, I always loved the sound of guitars. We sat down on his bed as he spoke and played at the same time,

"We all play guitar in this family. Lenka says she prefers piano, and so does Mum and we all sing," Len explained. He picked up a piece of sheet music and passed it to me,

"I`ve been trying to write a song for a while now. I haven`t finished it, but I wanted you to be the first to hear it!"

I blushed, feeling my heart lift. He wanted me to be the first to hear it?! Wow! He started to play as I glanced at the title.

Fire Flower, I thought, What an unusual title…

Len played for the next few minutes, his fingers moving like the wind across the instrument and I smiled happily. When I finished, I clapped cheerfully.

"Wow!"

"So… You liked it?"

"Yes! I loved it!"

Len blushed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he sat the guitar on the floor. He turned to me,

"I`m glad you liked it. Um, I also took the time to add some extra notes to your song. Magnet was it?" I nodded and he smiled, "Yeah, though I can take them out if you want. It`s your music after all-"

"I`d like to hear it sometime!" I smiled cheerfully. His sapphire eyes brightened,

"Ok!"

I sighed as I leaned back on my hands, "You`re lucky you`re good at music. I suck at it. In fact, I suck at most things,"

Len placed his hand under my chin and gently pushed his hand up, raising my head and making me look into his blue orbs, "Don`t ever say that. You seem great at practically everything! You`re…" I watched in awe as Len started to blush, "…perfect,"

I blushed too, not sure what to say to that. Len rubbed the back of his neck bashfully again,

"Well… So I`ve heard…" He sniffed, trying to distract me from what he had said, "Hey, smells like something good`s cooking!" Waiting at the door, Len beamed at me, "You coming?"

"Of course!" I leapt across the room, causing Len to raise his eyebrows in wonder,

"Great. Cause now you get to meet my Mum,"

Uh oh, I thought, This is what I`ve been dreading.


	10. Love Shines In The Moonlight

Chapter 10: Love Shines In The Moonlight

Ok! Hello my dear readers! So, I'm back from my holiday all refreshed and brimming with ideas for this story! I know, I should start writing some more pranks. If anyone has any suggestions, please review!

This is basically the biggest Lenku chapter so far in the story. I plan to make KaitoxGumi and LukaxGakupo happen through the story, so you can look forward to that too!

And by the way, for some of the dirty minded readers- LEN AND MIKU DO **NOT **HAVE SEX. (Just in case you thought they did)

Reviews:

Alice-chan: I actually like Meiko's songs and she's quite nice but in this story, I loathe her too! I will gladly write more KaitoxGumi, as I said previously at the start of the Author's Note. I'm so glad that you ship the couple! Thanks for your review!

Writer-chan: It's ok; we all get distracted and forget something at least once. I hope you like LenLen and Rinny's mother as much as I do in this chapter! Here's your update and thanks for your review!

Shrimpy-chan: I'm so glad you find my story enjoyable to read in the morning. Poptarts are awesome! Yup, Rinny's like that. Whenever someone pisses her off or tries to hurt her friends, she'll happily jump in and beat the person to a pulp. And did you notice she and Miku are already calling each other best friends? Thanks for your review!

Awesome-chan: Whoa, slow down! I spent ages trying to decipher that! Yup, four siblings. Lenka and Rinto will just be there now. Well, basically all four siblings can play guitar so… They all learned from their mother. I love writing these Lenku moments and I'm glad you like them! Thanks for your review!

Ok, so now you can enjoy! A.V

…

Len led me downstairs, occasionally looking back to check I was still there. I grinned back at him, wondering how he could think I wouldn`t be there. What was I going to do, jump out the window?

"You nervous?" He asked, standing outside the room which smelt like beautifully cooked curry. I inhaled, breathing in the lovely smell.

"Saying no would be a lie," I admitted, biting my lip. Len smiled, glancing behind him. He nodded, stepping out of the way, leaving room for a beautiful adult blonde to stand in front of me. She had short blonde hair like Rin but without a bunny bow and she had the exact same sapphire eyes all the siblings had. She was wearing a yellow dress that trailed on the floor with black trimming and patterns across it. She smiled at me,

"Hello Miku. I`ve been waiting a long time to meet you! You`re infamous in our household!" Her grin widened, yet she still seemed elegant. I felt my mouth drop open slightly,

"Oh my goodness! I`m honored…?" It suddenly dawned on me that Len had never mentioned his father. Was she married? What was I meant to call her?!

"Haha! Don`t be so formal! Call me Clarissa," Clarissa walked through into the dining room, gesturing for me to follow her. I grinned at Len sheepishly, who winked back at me.

"Clarissa it is then," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else. Clarissa sat down at the end of the long table as Len sat down on the edge. I perched myself next to Len, feeling more comfortable with him next to me. The two chairs opposite were empty and the seat next to me, obviously for Rin, Lenka and Rinto. A huge pot of curry sat in the middle of the table, a rich smell practically oozing out of it.

"Lenka! Rinto! Dining room! Or you`ll miss out on your curry!" Clarissa smiled at me, smiling, "They aren`t as speedy as the Speedster,"

"Mum!" Len moaned.

"Sorry Len. I won`t use any more embarrassing nicknames for you," I grinned at Clarissa`s comment. I liked her already.

"Len, where is your sister?" I looked around instantly. I had completely forgotten that Rin shared this house too! I gritted my teeth, embarrassed for forgetting my best friend like that.

"I don`t know. Last I saw her, she was with Neru," Len replied, "But she never misses curry,"

As if on cue, Rin slammed into the room. She was wearing light blue jeans with a white t-shirt that had orange writing on it saying Feed Me! She placed herself next to me, grinning,

"Sorry I`m late! I was totally planning on showing you my room and everything but I got distracted with Neru," She tucked her hair behind her ears, "And I got distracted with a certain bitchy brunette…"

Clarissa looked at her, "Erin! Language!"

"Sorry Mum," Erin? Was that Rin` actual name? She grinned sheepishly at me,

"Yeah, Rin`s just a nickname. But don`t start calling me Erin cause it`s my actual name. It`s only you, Neru and family that know that`s my name," She winked, placing a finger on her lips, "It`s a secret,"

I laughed and she laughed too. The gentle peace was then disturbed when Rinto came into the room,

"Sorry Mum! I was practicing my guitar!"

"Don`t worry Rinto! It`s good you were practicing!" Clarissa turned to me, "Lenka and Rinto are both Vocaloids, just in case the twins didn`t tell you. Do you play any instruments Miku? My children are all very musical you see,"

"Um, well, yeah I guess," I replied, "I mean, I play piano and a little bit of guitar," Rinto stopped serving curry into six bowls to stare at me,

"Really?! You play guitar?! Wow!"

"Yeah, Miku`s really talented at music, Mum. She`s a really good singer and she writes her own music!" Len spoke up, smiling at me.

"That`s great Miku! You should express your talents at every opportunity you get. I would love to hear your brilliant work!" Clarissa clapped happily, pleased.

"Oh, I`m not good. Really…" I blushed, feeling embarrassed. Luckily for me, Lenka ran into the room, looking slightly out of breath.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn`t know my hair would take this long!" Lenka had changed her outfit into a flowery dress with a denim jacket with a banana brooch, "Plus, I wanted to look nice for our guest,"

I smiled as Lenka sat down across from me, "Why, thank you! But I thought you looked great in your other outfit!"

Just as Lenka was about to reply, Rinto handed me a bowl filled with curry and interrupted, "Urgh, before Lenka gets WAY too big headed- here`s your curry Miku-chan! Dig in!"

It was nice that Rinto was calling me 'chan' already, though we`d just met. I laughed at the scowling Lenka, but she soon grinned when she was passed her own bowl of curry. I`m not usual into spicy foods, but I picked up my fork and quickly tasted it. It settled on my tongue and I sighed in delight.

"It`s gorgeous! I love your curry!" I beamed, causing Clarissa to sigh in pleasure.

"You really need to come round more often Miku! You`re the only one here that appreciates my cooking!" All four siblings said nothing but we all laughed. I actually felt wanted here. Plus, I hadn`t thought about anything to do with Meiko at all. Though Rin had mentioned trouble with a bitchy brunette… That sounded like Meiko. I would have to ask her about it later.

"So, how did you two meet?" Lenka asked me and Len between mouthfuls. I glanced at the blond, waiting for him to reply. Rin leaned closer, eagerly. Of course, she didn`t know how we had met.

"Oh, it`s a long story…" I said mysteriously, smiling.

"Do tell!" Rin replied, not prepared to let it go.

"Yeah…did he beg you to be his friend or did he pull his 'look-at-me-I`m-super-fast trick?" Rinto stuck his tongue out at Len, knowing that it annoyed him.

"Actually Rinto, that`s not what happened. Let`s just say, Miku learned that vegetable juice isn`t good for the hair," Len grinned. The others looked confused. I understood though and smiled.

"Bro, stop being weird," Rinto scratched his head, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"He helped me up in the canteen," I explained as Lenka and Clarissa smiled at their brother/son. However, Rinto still looked confused.

"What`s that got to do with hair and vegetable juice?" He asked.

Len sighed, rolling his eyes, "Just drop it Rinto. You don`t wanna look even more stupid than you already are," I could tell he was getting annoyed. What was up with that? A second ago he was laughing! Talk about a sudden mood change!

There was a silence that made my skin crawl. Rin looked as if she wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut. After what seemed like forever, Rinto spoke up,

"So, when did you two start dating?"

I groaned silently, glad that he had broken the silence, but annoyed with his question. He was worse than Kaito, Gakupo and Dell. Speaking of Dell, he still hadn`t spoken to me about that motorbike lesson. After Len`s outburst, I don`t think Dell and I will ever become the best of friends.

"WE`RE NOT DATING! GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD RINTO!" Len yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. I flinched at the sudden aggression coming from him. Len leapt up off his seat and slammed out of the room, the door banging shut behind him. I flinched again and Rin tutted silently.

"Ok…point taken Len," Rinto muttered.

"Nice going Rinto," Lenka groaned, though still eating, calmly.

"Sorry about that Miku," Clarissa apologized sadly, "I don`t know what`s gotten into Len lately. He`s not been himself. He acts like this all the time. I`ll bet that soon you and the others won`t want to hang around with him,"

"Of course we will! Len`s a great friend!" I assured her, "He`s just having a bad day, I guess,"

"Thank you for being so understanding Miku-chan," Lenka smiled, "I`m pretty sure Len will snap out of it soon," Clarissa nodded,

"Yes, Len`s always been a bit…stray. I wouldn`t be surprised if he goes on a long run and doesn`t come back for a few hours,"

I stared at Len`s chair, wishing the front door would burst open again and Len would enter, in his happy and fun self. However, something told me it wasn`t going to happen.

…

Despite being one blond short, we still tried to make the best of it. I had a nice time, spending time with Rin, Lenka, Clarissa and Rinto. We talked about all sorts of things: interests, music, school, Vocaloid and stuff like that. It still wasn`t the same though.

I got dropped back home by Lenka, who kept apologizing for her little brother`s behavior. I reassured her it was fine, but Lenka still seemed annoyed with Len. I told Lenka that I had a great time. That seemed to calm her.

"Here`s my number. Call me whenever you like. For anything, homework, outfits, Vocaloid or something to do with Len?" She handed me a piece of paper with a scribbled phone number on it. I took the paper gratefully and stepped out of the car. Lenka was leaning out of the window of her car (which was a super cool yellow Mini!). She sighed, staring up at the star filled night sky.

"Please don`t let him run away from you Miku-chan. Len tries to get rid of his problems by running away from them and the people he cares about. And besides, even if Len`s being an anti-social Banana Brain, the rest of our family aren`t like that- especially not Rin! We want to see you again,"

"I hope so Lenka-chan. And I want to see you again so," I sighed, giving her a wave as she started the engine of her car. She shot me a smile,

"You know, I know your brother. Mikuo is it? Yeah, I hang around with him in our spare time. He`s really nice. Sometimes a goof, but you have a lot in common. That`s a compliment by the way!"

I laughed, "Thanks Lenka," She winked at me,

"And who knows, you could become a Vocaloid one day and start working at Crypton Future Media when you finish high school! I`ll put in a good word,"

I couldn`t believe her kindness! I waved again as she sped off down the road. I unlocked the door to my house and ventured into the hallway.

"I`m home!" I called. There was no reply at first. Mum was probably working all night again, and God knows where Dad was. The pub?

Len didn`t know how lucky he was. His family were always there for him, even when Lenka and Rinto were away working at Crypton. He just didn`t know it.

Then again,, who was I to comment? I didn`t know what was going on with Len. I don`t think anyone does…

"Hey Miku!" I was broke away from my thoughts by my older brother`s voice. He was here? I wandered into the living room where Mikuo was sprawled out on the sofa, smiling. My eyes swivelled over crisp packets, Coke cans and more rubbish. I rolled my eyes,

"You could at least TRY and keep tidy," I said as I made my way over to the sofa and sat next to him. Mikuo shrugged lazily,

"Meh," I giggled and lay back on the sofa. He put his arm around me. We never got to do this a lot, what with Mikuo away working at Crypton as a Vocaloid. He came home sometimes, but mostly stayed at Crypton. Crypton was a big place buzzing with music, and also let Vocaloids live there in dormitories. Mikuo lived there, but often visited.

"So, where`s Lily?" I asked, noticing that my brother`s girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Lily often came with Mikuo to visit her own relatives, but was a close friend of the family now, so she also came back here.

"She decided to stay at Crypton. She says she`s working on something big, a new song. She said she`s try and visit another time," I nodded at Mikuo`s reply. Mikuo smirked all of a sudden,

"So, I heard my little sister had a date tonight…" I sprang away from him, my mouth open in shock,

"W-What?! Date?!" Mum. Mum must have come in earlier when Mikuo was here and she told him I was going to Len`s house. Argh!

"It wasn`t a date!" I stuttered. Mikuo just smirked,

"Really?" I nodded. Mikuo rolled his eyes, "Suuure Miku-chan. So what`s his name?!"

"Um…" It was times like this when Mikuo tried to get details out of me when I least expected it. Though I still replied,

"Len. Len Kagamine. But we`re just friends!"

"Oh! Miku-chan has a boyfriend! What till I tell Mum!"

"Mikuo!" He sprang off the sofa and started running out of the room, running for his mobile. I followed him. It was times like this that I wished I was good at running. My pigtails blew out behind me as I chased him.

"Mikuo! Stop! Get back here!" I shouted, gaining on him. Mikuo just laughed and dived into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I banged on the door, desperate to get in and stop Mikuo phoning Mum. She would get the wrong idea and immediately go overprotective.

I heard Mikuo snicker and then the sound of buttons being pressed, dialling a familiar number. I banged harder and finally entered the room.

"No!" I jumped on him from behind and wrenched the phone from his grasp. He gasped in surprise, but confidently tried to get the phone back to dial Mum. I kept it out of his reach though and laughed in triumph. It was then that Mikuo flipped me off his back and onto his bed. I screamed as he still tried to get his phone back. We started wrestling like we used to do when we were younger and in the end, we were both laughing.

I dropped Mikuo`s blue phone onto the bed and sighed. Mikuo grabbed his phone back but didn`t dial any numbers. He flopped back beside me and started playing with my hair.

"God, your hair`s really grown Miku!"

"I like it long," I replied and Mikuo laughed. Then he pulled me into a hug,

"I really miss you when I`m away at Crypton. Mum and Dad too. It`s fun, but not the same as being here at home with you all. I`ve got loads of people for company, but no one can beat the company you give me Miku-chan,"

I hugged him back. I thought about asking who the people were and seeing if Lenka and Rinto were mentioned but didn`t.

"You know, I hope you become a Vocaloid Miku," Mikuo suddenly said, "I remember the time you first learned the word Vocaloid and that was you. It became your dream, and you had, still do have, every intention of making that dream come true. Go for it Miku,"

It was nice to hear such kind words from Mikuo. Sometimes it was hard to get such words out of Mikuo.

"I hope so too Mikuo-oniichan…" I replied.

…

I stared up at the stars, which shone brightly in the dark night sky. I had left my bedroom window open so I could stare at them from my bed. I know if your parents weren`t home, you`d stay up and watch TV or something. But I felt so worn out from wrestling Mikuo and the other events that all I wanted to do was sleep.

I changed into my sky blue pajamas and snuggled into my duvet covers. I closed my eyes and was out in seconds.

…Several hours of sleep later…

My eyes suddenly opened, startling the shadowy figure standing in front of me. I opened my mouth, letting out a piercing scream. The figure jumped, clamping a hand over my mouth, gently.

"Shh! It`s me!" He soothed, moving away from me when he felt sure that I wasn`t going to scream.

"L-Len?"

Len smiled at me, his expression suddenly turned cocky, "The one and only!"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" I yelled in a whisper. Len rolled his eyes, a grin still on his face.

"Nope. Out of all the questions, you ask that one!" I punched him lightly in the ribs as he mimed falling to the floor in pain.

"Get up you daft banana," I stood up, my smile as big as it could possibly be. It suddenly dawned on me that I was in my PJs. I sat on my bed, trying to ignore the fact that I was wearing my pajamas in front of Len. My heart started thumping when Len sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, watching the moonlight play on Len`s face. It looked strangely cute, and mysterious. The blond sighed, his expression pained.

"To apologize," He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. Just as he was about to continue, a faint light was switched on. I gasped as footsteps outside my door shuffled along the hallway. Dad must be back; Mum was probably still working and Mikuo is a heavy sleeper.

"Quick! Hide!" I grabbed Len off the bed, panicking slightly.

"Wha-?" Len was cut off as I hid him underneath my duvet. I know… Len was hiding in my bed?! With no time to think about how wrong that was, I leapt into my bed and rested my head on my pillow. As the door creaked open, I shut my eyes and hoped Len would understand and try to act like a pillow or something.

Dad must have been pretty tired, because he soon shut the door without checking me or 'the pillow'. I sighed. Either Len was a great actor, or my dad really wanted to get back to bed.

I was startled when someone grabbed my ankles and started to pull me under the duvet. After giving a muffled cry, I was scooped out of my bed before falling into Len's arms. God knows how he was able to stop me falling so quickly, and how he had the strength to carry me.

Len gave a small chuckle as he held me bridal style. I gave him a fake glare, sticking out my tongue as I smoothed down my messy hair. God knows how much it was sticking up right now!

"Show off," I muttered as Len carried me over to the window. We stared out at the stars, smiling at each other. I could feel the blood rush to my head, partly because I was tired and startled, but mostly because I was so happy to be in Len's arms. Wasn't this what a bride and groom did on their wedding day? Oh god, if Meiko could see me now!

"Anyway, as I was saying. I'm sorry about how I acted today. I really don't know what's happening to me. I give you my word; I won't attack Dell or get angry and run off ever again. You must think I'm crazy," Len whispered his apology carefully, his voice low.

"I don't think that. And I like crazy. Though if you could do those two things, I'd be grateful," I whispered back, staring into his sapphire eyes. They glittered brightly in the darkness. However, they didn't look into my own eyes.

"No, something's up with me. I need to find out what…" Len's words had an ominous ring to them. I laced my fingers together, worriedly.

"LenLen?" I asked, however, I blushed when Len looked at me, questioningly. Ok, so I'd come up with a nickname for him. What?! I'm a teenager- making stupid decisions is our talent.

"LenLen… I like that…" Len smiled, placing me back on my bed. I flopped down, feeling sad and bare now that I was out of his arms.

"Ok Miki, I've gotta go. Mum will be worrying," Len glanced at my digital clock on my bedside cabinet, pointing. I looked at it too. It flashed the digits 2:47AM at us. I gasped, wondering how he wasn't tired. I sure as hell was. Although, I didn't feel like sleeping anymore...and Len just called me Miki!

"Sweet dreams Miki," Len ran at the open window, leaping out into the night. I gasped and ran to the window, scared he had hurt himself by jumping down. But when I looked down, I saw he had landed safely and was already leaving, picking up his speed as he ran back to his house.

To say I had fallen for Len Kagamine was an understatement.

Had he fallen for me… Well, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it?


End file.
